Harry Potter and the confusing case
by Ninjasnowflake
Summary: Harry Potter grows up at the Dursleys as a completely normal muggle. Harry Potter is a squib. He never gets to Hogwarts and people shake their heads at the unbelievable prophet about a boy who obvious cant save the wizarding world. He is now all grown up and a popular lawyer. Currently he's dealing with a complicated case with a specific arrogant annoying blond client.
1. An interesting case

AN: This is my first story on this site and i have no idea what this is :) This is rather short- cuz its just the introduction to this Harry Potter world.

The charas and general universe belongs to j. k. Rowling - but the idea is fully mine :)

It was a rather normal grey November morning. The clouds were covering the sky and not letting any light through them, making Harrys mood kinda sour. He was a sunshine person. Sure, people would say he of all people would be one to like rain and dark clouds. Just because he liked thick books and wore glasses, didn't mean he could be defined by stereotype ideals. He huffed and blew his hair away from his eyes, just to have it land in the exact same way, making him shake his head to try to get the strands of untamed hair away from his vision. He watched the people hurrying down the busy streets of London, passing unknown blurred faces. Faces much like the weather. Harry walked this way every single day to work. He lived in a small apartment two blocks away, it wasn't anything special, his uncle had helped him get it with some of his financial colleagues. He truly did owe his aunt and uncle a lot. They had taken him in when he was just one-year-old, left on their doorstep by his apparently insane mother. His aunt had often told him silly stories about how her mother had believed she could do magic. Harry certainly believed his aunt and uncle when they said his parents weren't capable of being parents, though he still wish they would have been alive, so he at least could have visited them. His aunt and uncle had always been rather proud of his achievements in school – something he'd felt obligated to succeed in because his cousin expelled in all the physical areas. Sure he might have a bit too much stomach, but that didn't mean he didn't have the spirit to fight whatever war in a game he was faced by. Harry had in a young age wanted to be like his slightly older cousin, but when his small frame didn't seem to ever grow big enough to actually succeed physically he turned to the books. Books was his strong side. When first he got the hang of reading in the age of 7, there was always a book in his hands. Like most regular teens he had had a period from he was 13 to he turned 19 where he had tried to find himself and he had shortly put the books on the shelves. He never really found another call than the books though and decided to specialize himself in as many things as possible. When he finally got his lawyer degree he became comfortable though. Forgetting his need to learn and instead putting his mind to serving justice. And that he did – and pretty well actually. Harry found himself finding new ways to defend his clients, ways most people hadn't thought of before. He always knew ow to turn the case the way he wanted it. If he first put his mind to freeing an innocent man or woman, it would happen. Harry Potter did indeed take his job very seriously. That was why he ended up with the most confusing case in the history of justice. The case had been passed on to him after 4 of his colleagues had given up. It seemed to be impossible to get any agreement on what was a fitting sentence for this specific man.

Harry entered his office, sitting down to read through the case one last time before he was supposed to meet his new client for the first time. The case seemed rather simple in the first few pages, it was the typical robbery scenario. A young man in dark clothes robbed a bank. The witnesses could describe what and how the robber had done it, how he'd looked and what they'd felt. It was obvious that the two first pages was written first. They described the situation before it had been in court the first time. The following pages was slightly odd. When the witnesses, came in to actually testimony that the man taken into custody was the robber, they seemed to forget specific details and rather important parts. The judge had then called the case off, to let it be taken up again later when the witnesses got their facts straight. This had only worsened the case, now the next time in court, they had started talking about a big purple lollipop who had apparently raped a woman and then stolen the money. No matter who the prosecutor took into the witness stand they all said the same unbelievable story. It was truly a fascinating, but also highly confusing case. The earlier lawyers on the case, both prosecutors and defense lawyers, had given up on the case. It seemed likely that the prosecuted man in the robbery would get away with it and how he had done that would stay a mystery. This was why Harry was on the case. He was the man's new defense lawyer and he was certainly trying to fix this mess. How he would do that he didn't know yet, but somehow he'd get the truth out. If his client really was the guilty man, how unlikely that even seemed, he would have to prove just that.


	2. A complicated client

AN: I will try update every weekend. Thanks to those who follow my story and find it interesting- I hope this chapter wont disappoint :)

Harry entered the room where their first meeting would be held. The man sitting by the table was accompanied by a police officer and another, obvious older male who looked a lot like the prosecuted male. Harry nodded his greeting towards the officer. "You can leave. I'm sure I can handle this on my own." The officer nodded, leaving the room, just to stand guard outside in case anything should happen. Harry send his client a stiffly smile and reached a hand out to greet the older of the two. "I'm Harry Potter, the new defense lawyer on.." he glanced towards the seated male, then looked back at the man he was speaking to. ".. your sons case." The older male nodded and took his hand, shaking it stiffly, before crossing his arms over his chest. "I expect you get my son out of this mess." Harry chuckled and nodded. " I will certainly do my best mister..?" The man nodded. "Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy." He gestured towards the younger Malfoy. "My son Draco." Harry send Draco a nod, before he spoke to Lucius once more. "Mister Malfoy, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave. I'd like to speak to your son alone." Harry watched as the two Malfoy men shared a glance, the older version obvious warning his son with his eyes. "Draco." He said, nodding before following the way the officer had taken, just minutes ago. Harry turned to Draco, sitting down in front of him, laying the case folder on the table between them. "So tell me Draco, what's your view on this mess?"

Draco leaned back in his chair, seeming to relax after the older Malfoy had left. He shrugged. Harry sighed softly. An unwilling client was never fun to deal with, but it wasn't anything he hadn't dealt with before. Harry might still be a rather young man, but that didn't mean he hadn't tried a bit of everything. He smiled at Draco and nodded. "Take your time. I have all day." Harry watched Draco's face scrunch up in annoyance as Harry copied Draco's relaxed state, leaning back in his chair, and resting his hand on his stomach. The silence in the room, wasn't in particular awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. Harry spend the silence, watching Draco. The way Draco squinted his eyes when he noticed Harry's gaze, the way he absentminded styled his hair, the way his eyes darted towards the door every fourth second and especially the way his right hand seemed to be placed right above his jeans pocket all the time. Yes, even Draco Malfoy himself was quite a mystery, but Harry quite liked mysteries, especially when he solved them. He let his eyes move over the blond man's features, his jaw was sharp and his eyebrows were on point, his eyes were a swirling grey, much like the dark clouds outside. Harry could sense he was the only one studying the counterpart in this case. Draco's eyes were on his face, even though they flickered to the table every time the male thought Harry realized that he was watching him. Harry chuckled softly to himself, noticing how Draco tensed up. "Do you really want to waste both our times by playing games mister Malfoy?" Harry said, looking at the other male. The male's grey eyes swirled with confusion. Harry shrugged and got up. "I will see you tomorrow mister Malfoy. I have other clients, but don't think I will just give up like the others did." Harry send Draco a soft smile. "I will be watching you." Draco's brows furrowed slightly at Harry's words and Harry took the folder, before leaving the room, greeting mister Malfoy outside and striding towards his next client, who would hopefully be a little easier to cooperate with.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter meet again. Harry thought ironically as he said on the other side of the table opposite the other male. They had ended like this, in silence, much like the last time they met. Harry didn't really expect much of the meeting, it seemed to be the older Malfoy who actually wanted the case to end, somehow Harry got the feeling all this chaos amused the younger Malfoy. Draco certainly didn't complain about having to meet Harry 4 times this week. Most people would have been annoyed they'd had to sit silently in a room, with a man they barely knew for minimum 2 hours every day. But not Draco. Draco seemed to find it enjoyable in some sense, to watch Harry as his patience slipped away. Harry wasn't intending on giving up though. He would crack Draco and solve this case.

It wasn't like Harry didn't have other ways than meeting Draco to actually get information on the case. He had met some of the witnesses, but they all told him the same unbelievable story about the lollipop. The odd thing was that when Harry later, at night, listened to his records of their stories, the story was exactly the same. Word for word. The only difference was the witnesses positions in the bank, where they had stood and why they had been there. Harry didn't have much else to work with, but it had to be enough for now. He researched his clients background as well. If Draco wouldn't talk, google would do it for him. It turned out the Malfoys was one of the wealthiest families in Britain. The older Malfoy was actively involved in politics and charity work. The younger Malfoy had a degree in science and had furthermore won medals in swimming competitions. At the moment Harry didn't really know what he could use this information to, but when he cracked Draco, he was sure it'd be useful. Maybe it could even help him crack the male.

Harry looked at Draco and at the way the other male's posture relaxed it seemed like he thought their meeting was over for today. "Do you enjoy swimming Draco?" Draco blinked, his eyes widening slightly in surprise at the lawyer's sudden question. He opened his mouth before he closed it, taking a deep breath. "I don't see what that have to do with you." Harry chuckled. He had achieved something today. Getting the other to speak. Harry nodded. "That's okay. I was just thinking if you miss it? being locked up in prison and all, might have taken the privilege of a pool away." Draco made a face at this and snared at Harry. "Mind your own business Potter." Harry felt content. Apparently it was easy to anger Draco. Harry hummed. "Just asking Draco. I couldn't help but notice that you're a quite fit man, you must have had to train often right?" Draco rolled his eyes and in an obvious annoyed manner pressed himself further back into his chair. This didn't discourage Harry though and he continued, what Malfoy would probably call harassing him. "Would you like to do it again?" Harry sensed Draco's interest being peaked at this and continued talking, sure he was winning a part of the other male over. "I can arrange that if you work with me." Draco spat an insult under his breath and shook his head. Harry figured that was enough for one day and stood up, muttering before leaving the room. "I will see you tomorrow mister Malfoy." Harry was humored by the sigh Draco gave in response.

Sure he would have preferred a simple case where the prosecuted worked with him and wanted to be defended, but he quite enjoyed testing new methods and working to actually achieve what he wanted. It was kind of odd that Malfoy had no interest in getting himself a good defense, but that question had to wait for later, because Harry had to concentrate on the end goal. Malfoys case would be going into court in 2 weeks. Time wasn't really on his side.

Their next meeting the older Malfoy demanded that he had to be present and Harry had to talk to him. Harry rolled his eyes when Lucius looked away. Seriously, Draco could talk for himself and Harry didn't see the point of talking to Lucius. The older male wasn't the one who needed Harry's help, Draco was and it seemed like Said male didn't even want it. Harry was pretty sure this case was led by Draco's father and had been from the start. Their first lawyer had been one of the most expensive lawyers in Britain and had come all the way from Glasgow to take up the cage in London. Harry was pretty sure, that from Lucius behavior, he just wanted to be over with this and take his son with him home. Draco on the other hand seemed not to be in a hurry. Like Harry had concluded earlier from their small silence talks, Draco seemed humored by the whole affair. Harry sighed and interrupted the older Malfoys complaints about him not being allowed inside. "Mister Malfoy as far as I know it isn't you who were prosecuted right? Therefor I'd like to talk with Draco first. After our meeting today you and I can have our own little talk if that's what you need. The talk will NOT be about this case, but Draco. Do you understand me?" The look on Draco's face was priceless. It was the first time Harry actually saw the male smile and it was pretty obvious he had a hard time not laughing. Lucius face on the other hand scrunched up in a grimace, which in no way suited his face. His hand landed on his left pocket in his pants, Harry furrowing his brows at this. Both Malfoy men seemed rather fond of their pockets. He chuckled at this thought, before breaking the short silence, so mister Malfoy couldn't get a word in. "I'm glad we understand each other mister Malfoy, I will see you later. Excuse us, me and Draco have things to talk about." Harry pulled Draco into the room and heard The older Malfoy hiss after him and mutter under his breath. "If he wasn't a good lawyer id get that bastard to disappear." Harry closed the door and turned towards Draco, to find him holding his stomach laughing heartily. Harry froze, the others laughter was unlike the rest of his rather grey personality actually pleasant. He made sure to note this down in the back of his head, before he sat down in the usual chair, gesturing towards the other chair for the Malfoy to take. Said male did and there they were again.

Malfoys face turned blank again, the mask back in place. Harry had expected this, but it still annoyed him that he was right. Time to try a new tactic. "so Draco…" He started, said male lifting his head to look at Harry, probably surprised Harry started talking this soon. "Why are you rebelling against your father?" Draco's jaw dropped and it took him a while, before he got himself collected. He looked away, his gaze landing on the grey streets outside the small window. Harry chuckled, knowing Draco wouldn't actually answer, and continued. "To me, it seems pretty obvious that your father is paying my honorarium and that he is the one interested in getting this case solved and getting you with him home. I'm just guessing, but from your shocked expression just before I think I'm right." He chuckled softly as he reached over to turn Draco's face, so their eyes met. "… You're another case, you don't want this to end do you?" Harry noticed how Draco's eyes landed on Harrys hand on his jaw. "Let go of me." He almost growled, making Harry shrug and let go. "I take that as a yes Draco." Draco huffed. "like you even care what I say." He muttered, Harry smiling softly. "I do care what you say. You are the reason I'm here Draco. I'm not here for your father's money. Sure, they force me to be here, but if I didn't want to be here I would have simply not taken the case. Your case is different. You are different. I want to help you… either by getting you free or by rebelling your father with you." When Harry had spoken Draco's face had seemed to relax, until he mentioned the 'help' word, where his face had ended in a grimace, which in no way suited his fair face. The mask had come back on and Harry sighed when his words were met with silence. He honestly didn't know what to try next. How do you get a silent man to talk?


	3. Damn Muggles

AN: This chapter is slightly different from the others due to the beginning being from Lucius pov.  
If this is developing too fast please do tell me- i feel like im rushing some things- Enjoy :)

Lucius Malfoy was striding back and forth outside the room where his son was currently being questioned by the stupid prat of a lawyer. If the minister of magic hadn't recommended Harry because he'd heard of his skills from the muggle minister, Lucius would show that mugglebastard a lesson. He wasn't usually one to lose his temper, but the muggle didn't seem to know just who he was talking to and had no respect for Lucius or Draco. Lucius had warned Draco about telling anyone what actually had happened and he was sure his son would be able to scare every damn lawyer away before someone decided to just free his son and get over this silly business. To make Draco's defense better, Lucius had manipulated the witnesses mind. It hadn't really been hard to track them down, the muggles kept a register of all their citizens and just a first name was close to enough to find whoever you needed. That was how he'd found their addresses anyways. It had been easy to pretend to be from the government or somewhere else important and get access to their houses and change those foolish people's memory. Muggles where below him and he'd been disturbed just by having to follow their ridiculous laws. He huffed and lifted his chin, when he noticed the guard's eyes on him.

How dared they put a Malfoy in prison. Not that their prison was anything compared to Azkaban, but it was still a disgrace. Malfoys didn't get caught. He still had no idea why his son would rob a muggle bank. It wasn't like Draco didn't get whatever he wanted most of the time and when the dark lord would rise again there would surely be true justice. Lucius was surprised the Dark lord hadn't risen yet, the prophet about his destiny had turned out to be rubbish, because no magical child had been born in that timeframe. The dark lord had fallen when he'd fought the stupid Potter family, who had had the nerve to defy him, but he had taken the fools with him into the grave. The Dark lord was still weak, but he had none the less survived. The man wasn't as glorious as he had been back in the days, but he still had visions which Lucius strongly supported, even though they had cost him his wife's life.

Narcissas death had taken hard on him and especially Draco. Draco hadn't been more than 5, when he had lost his mother to the battle against the so called order of phoenix. Lucius had revenged her though. Taking that blood traitors life before he could knock up his wife again and make even more disgusting Weasley kids. If there was one thing Lucius hated almost as much as he hated muggles and muggleborns it was blood traitors. Those people had no honor, no grace and most of all they didn't understand how to be a wizard. Lucius fist clenched by his side, his right hand itching to take his wand and get the anger inside him out. That was why he had put his wand in his left pocket, he had an image to maintain he couldn't go around and kill muggles just for the sake of it… or at least not yet. When the dark lord rose again, he sure as hell could do as he pleased.

At the same time inside the room the older Malfoy was walking in front, Draco and Harry sat in silence. Harry wasn't sure how to continue. He had tried getting personal and sure it had worked for a short while, but in the end it had been hopeless. Draco's face was blank, his eyes was glassy and not focused on the streets they were actually watching. Harry sighed and stood up. This caught Draco's attention and the glossy film in front of his eyes disappeared as he also stood up, assuming their meeting was over. "Draco." Harry said, sighing once more. "if youre rebelling your father, why are you still doing as he says?" Draco's eyes widened, the grey in his eyes turning almost silver, but that had to be Harrys mind playing tricks on him. Eyes didn't just change color. Harry watched the other man's face, as emotions moved over it like a wave. Draco sighed and sat down again, fiddling with his hands, before he looked up at Harry. "tell my father and youre death Potter." Harry chuckled and sat back down, a soft smile playing on his lips as he looked at Draco waiting for him to continue.

Draco took a deep breath. "I robbed that bank." Draco shrugged and stood up. " Now I'd like to go back to my cell." Harrys jaw dropped, but he nodded none the less. "Of course Draco. I will ask the officer to lead you back. If you have anything you want to talk about, just tell him and I'll come by okay?" Draco sent him an almost smile, as he nodded. "Potter. Don't piss my father off too bad. He got a temper." Harry chuckled. "It seems to humor you when I do it though." Draco shrugged, before he opened the door and left the room, Harry following shortly after.

Harry didn't in particular looked forward to his talk with the older Malfoy, but he had no choice. He had talked to the guard about Draco, before him and the older Malfoy had entered the room Harry himself had just exited minutes before. Lucius Malfoy and Draco had absolutely nothing else than their looks in common. Where Draco was rather rude, Mister Malfoy were demanding and annoying. Harry sighed as he listened to the other male listing reasons for his son to be let out and why it wasn't a proper way to treat a Malfoy. He also ranted about doubting Harrys methods, which honestly pissed Harry off. Draco wasn't a child and mister Malfoy treated him like one. As far as Harry knew him and Draco were the same age, 25. Why did a 25 year old follow his father's commands? Harry probably wouldn't get it out of Draco, but that didn't mean he couldn't piss the older Malfoy off by asking.

Harry interrupted Lucius ranting, just as the other male said. "Potter I demand some respect from you." Harry hummed. "Stop controlling Draco." The look of utter horror on the other man's face, made Harry smile. This expression would have humored Draco as well. Harry would surely tell Draco at their next meeting. He shook his head, what was he doing thinking about Draco now anyways. He raised an eyebrow when the Malfoy senior seemed lost for words. "I'm sorry, but how dare you question my authority over my own son?" Harry could literally feel the man's eyes bore holes into his skull, when he said those words. Harry just smiled. "This conversation isn't about you and your needs mister Malfoy. It's about Draco. He doesn't seem to have any desire to go with you home, so I suggest you just let him deal with this situation himself. He is an adult after all." At this Lucius huffed and stood up. "Mister Potter expect to be taken off my son's case." Harry just chuckled at this. "Noone else wants the case. If you did that it'd be like shooting yourself in the foot." Harry got up and put his hand out. "have a nice day mister Malfoy. I'll make sure to tell you the time of Draco's meeting with the court. Now if you'd let me do my job and Draco live his own life that would be splendid." Lucius glanced at Harrys hand and huffed as he turned on his heel, leaving the room. Harry sat back down and leaned back in the chair. That hadn't been special professional of him, but rules were made to be broken. He furrowed his brows. Some of them at least. He was surprised Draco had actually admitted to the crime. Who would have known.

Harry used the most of his weekend reading up on his cases. As a lawyer nothing was considered free time. Not that Harry really minded, he was married to his job. He grew up with his uncle and aunt's expectations of him doing well and making them proud and that was what drove him to work harder than anyone else. He wanted them to be proud of him. On the other hand, Harry wasn't much of a people person. He knew how to observe and read others, but when it came to actually interacting with others he was mostly lost. Dudley had always been a ladies' man or at least he was compared to Harry. Harry had no experience with girls or dating for the matter and it had never really bothered him, though he had been jealous at times watching his cousin bring girls out on dates and come home with them at night. Harry had of course explored his sexuality and romantic preferences when he was a teen, not that it had really been much. It had mostly just consisted of an unreturned crush on a senior in his university. Harry now doubted it'd been an actually crush. He was pretty sure it was just admiration. She had been brilliant after all and Harry had when he was younger, wanted to be just like that woman. To achieve what she had he had to work hard and that meant he had no time to socialize or date.

Harry leaned back in his chair as he read through some notes, wondering if any of his clients had actually imagined they'd end up where they were now. He wondered if Kate Milton had expected to be charged for murdering her own husband or if Sander Doodle had expected to be brutally murdered by his best friend over a girl. Most of all Harry wondered why Draco had chosen to rob a bank. There was no doubt it had been a choice. Draco stayed a mystery, which was probably how the male liked it. most of his cases where simple, due to the fact that the clients worked with him, but Draco intrigued him. He admitted robbing the bank, but didn't give Harry anything to defend him with. What kind of man would do that? Either a really foolish one or a brave one… Draco didn't strike Harry as foolish, but why would he even rob a bank? It made no sense, especially not after Harry had checked the Malfoys financing. They really were loaded.

Draco didn't send after him, but Harry had to talk to him. Which was why he Monday afternoon stood in the visiting hall, waiting for the officer to get Draco. Harry had been in court twice that day and he was honestly exhausted, but he couldn't get it out of his mind. Why had Draco robbed the bank? He had to at least ask Draco, even though he was pretty sure he wouldn't get a response. Draco looked thinner than he had just two days ago and Harry squinted his eyes as he let them slide over Draco's smaller frame. Draco raised an eyebrow. "When youre done checking me out Potter, I'd like you to cut to the case." Harry almost squeaked, he was so used to Draco's silence that he hadn't expected the other male to speak. Harry coughed and gestured towards the chair in front of him. Draco sat down and Harry dismissed the guard who seemed relived, Draco had probably intimidated him. Draco scuffed. "If you don't mind hurrying up Potter- I'd like to get back to…-"Draco shut his mouth, realizing he'd said too much, crimson red spreading on his usually pale face. Harry tilted his head. "get back to…?" Draco huffed. "None of your business Potter. What do you want?" Harry chuckled. "I had a nice talk with your father." Draco rolled his eyes, but kept quite waiting for Harry to continue. "His reactions would have humored you. He isn't the reason I'm here though." Harry paused as he noticed Draco was obvious distracted as he kept glancing towards the door leading back to the prison. "Draco?" Draco huffed "Just fucking hurry up Potter. I have an appointment" Harry squinted his eyes as he reached a hand over, placing it on Draco's hand on the table. Draco flinched and visible struggled not to pull his hand away, a sneer on his face. "Is someone hurting you?" Harry didn't know why just voicing the possibility made him grimace. Draco sighed, his voice was small, when he glanced up at Harry. "Potter… Just fucking hurry." Harry sighed and squeezes Draco's hand, before he nodded. "Why did you rob the bank?" Draco let out a breath apparently relived Harry had dropped the earlier topic. "I'll tell you tomorrow okay? Just let me go back before…" Draco paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "Please?" he muttered, looking small and vulnerable, making Harry want to tug the male into his chest and keep him there until he knew he was safe. Harry shook his head at the ridiculous idea and smiled. "of course Draco." Draco seemed relieved, when Harry called the guard back in and let him lead Draco back to the prison. Harry wondered what had made the other male so nervous.


	4. Closer

The next day Harry sat opposite Draco once again. The other male looked rather tired, but else he seemed just fine. Harry smiled softly at him, waiting for Draco to start talking. Draco sighed, his strong mask slowly disappearing. "I robbed a bank to get money to children homes. I robbed that exact bank because my dad has connections there. I wanted to piss him off and show him, that I'm not like him" He looked down fiddling with his fingers. "I'm guilty so why are you still here?" Harry chuckled. "The bank got its money back. "Draco nodded. "Therefore I see no reason for you to be prosecuted. I mean, you won't do it again right?" Draco smiled softly. "I won't-"

They were silent for some time. Harry didn't quite understand why he wasn't actually going to prosecute Draco, when he knew he was guilty. He sighed. He felt for the other male. It was obvious to Harry now that Draco needed this. He needed to rebel against his father. He needed Harry to help him to show that Draco could manage his own life. Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Draco was looking at him. Draco was watching Harry's expression go from a frown to a soft smile, making Draco smile softly as well. Harry lifted his gaze, his eyes meeting Draco's. He had almost forgotten Draco was there. He sent Draco a soft smile and reached over to squeeze Draco's hand, which lay on the table. He didn't know why, it just felt natural. Harry hummed. Maybe it was time to go, not that he really wanted to, but Draco probably had things to do and Harry was taking up the others time. When Harry started getting up Draco grabbed his wrist, Harry blinked and looked down at the other male. "Uhm Harry?" Harry blinked and nodded as he glanced at Draco's fiddling hands.

Draco sighed and looked at his hands. "Why are you so nice to me, Potter?" Harry chuckled at the others words, shrugging a little. "why wouldn't I be?" Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm a criminal and my father would probably kill you." Harry laughed and reached over to affectionate ruffle the blondes hair. "I guess I feel like you need someone to care for you." Harry hummed and Draco made a face. "Youre an idiot Potter." Harry just smiled. "Well... youre the one whose father cares more about his image than his sons wellbeing. I mean- have he even visited you while you were in prison Draco?" Draco looked away, a frown appearing on his face when Harry turned his face towards himself again by placing his hand on Draco's cheek. "You treat me like a kid, Potter." Harry rolled his eyes. "Youre allowed to call me Harry you know. And for the record I treat you like a friend. Sorry if I make you uncomfortable, I'm not really good at all the social stuff." Draco chuckled. "I've noticed. You don't seem to get how pissed you make my father." Harry laughs. "someone have to get him off his high horse."

Harry noticed a while later, that he was late for a meeting with another client. The time had passed by faster than he thought possible. Him and Draco had just talked. Honestly Harry was surprised the younger Malfoy had that much to say. But he was mostly surprised that the two of them had actually succeeded having a proper conversation, sure there had been silence, but it hadn't been like their earlier meetings. Draco seemed to understand Harry or maybe he was just really good at pretending, but at least he tried. Harry had actually enjoyed himself, it turned out Draco wasn't as terrible rude as Harry had first assumed.

Harry stood up, smiling as he looked at the other male. "I have to go- I have a meeting with another client, but if there's anything, you can tell me." Draco nodded, looking rather dejected at first, but the mask quickly came back on. "Let's talk about what to do in court tomorrow Draco." Draco nodded, humming softly as he got up. "see you tomorrow." Harry sent draco one last gaze, before he knocked on the door to indicate they were done and the guards could get in. Harry couldn't leave the room, because his next meeting was in said room. Harry smiled as he watched Draco get up, the other male glanced his way before he left with the guard. Harry didn't know why he was already looking forward to their meeting tomorrow. Draco was just another client, but there was something about him… something which felt different.

That night Harry sat at his desk, glancing out the window and over the city. The light from the windows, fought the darkness and Harry could keep an eye on the time by watching them slowly disappear one by one. He hummed to himself, his thoughts drifting off towards his current cases. He had just the day before gotten the case with Sander Doodle closed. The so called best friend of his had gotten life time in prison. Harry knew the man was guilty so it only seemed fair, even if Sander Doodles girlfriend was pregnant with the sentenced's child. Harry rubbed the back of his neck. If he had been another person, he could have been Sander Doodle or the best friend. They were about the same age anyways.

Harry sighed. He actually wanted a family, but he knew that right now it was pretty unrealistic, due to the fact that he hadn't even as much as laid a hand on a woman in years. Okay, he had comforted Kate Milton, when she had cried about being falsely accused, which it had also turned out she was. Harry shook his head. It turned out her brother had done it. Like really, why would family ruin each other's lives. Kate had stated, that Mr. Milton had been abusive when he was drunk, but he barely drank anymore, so her brother really didn't have any background for killing the man. Harry hummed and read through the notes of his latest case. He had a meeting with the prosecuted after lunch tomorrow and he would like to be prepared. Harry glanced out the window again, smiling softly. He wondered if there would ever be a quite as fucked up case as Draco's.

By the thought of Draco Harry found himself thinking back on their conversation earlier that day. Draco was guilty and Harry wasn't going to make that known. He still didn't understand it himself. Draco had asked him why he was so nice to him and Harry honestly didn't know. He had never before gone against what the law said, but he wanted Draco freed, almost as much as Lucius Malfoy did. Harry made a face at that thought, rolling his eyes. This was stupid, he had already finished preparing for tomorrow's meeting with Draco, but couldn't seem to concentrate about his other cases. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, gaze landing on the papers on his desk. He sipped from the cup beside him, scrunching up his face at the taste of almost cold coffee. He truly didn't like that stuff, but hadn't found other ways to stay awake.

He yawned a little and started reading. Molly Temper, 42 years old, prosecuted for financial fraud. Apparently she had blackmailed her husband's secretary, by first seducing her and then claiming she had a sexrecord of the two of them, which the secretary's man would see. Harry shook his head. Molly Temper really sounded like a bitch, not like Draco. Harry frowned. Okay, this was getting too weird, he was probably too tired. He sighed and sent his papers a last glance. He just had to improvise. He stretched as he stood up, covering his mouth with his hand, as he yawned. Time to sleep.

The next day Harry met Draco first thing in the morning. The other male looked drained and tired. Harry furrowed his brows. It seemed like Draco had gotten skinnier. Draco sent him a halfhearted smile, before his eyes darted to his own hands in his lap. Harry didn't understand Draco's behavior. Just the day before, they had been chatting so animatedly, that they had seemed like old friends – or at least what Harry figured old friends would act like. Harry knew he had to tell Draco the details anyways. He sighed. "So your case goes into court in 3 days. I've prepared some arguments for releasing you and you pretty much just have to sit there and wait. "He smiled softly, when Draco glanced at him. "I will say that the witnesses have no ground. You have an alibi and no one can clearly state that you robed the bank, plus whoever did it returned the money and therefore you shouldn't be harmed by a case which is basically nothing." Draco nodded, seemingly deep in thought. Harry furrowed his brows, reaching over to poke Draco's cheek. "are you okay?" Harry had noticed that lately, the older Malfoy didn't even acknowledge Draco's existents, because he wasn't even there. "Is it something with your father." Draco just shook his head, eyes darting back and forth around the room, not meeting Harrys. "Is there anything I can do?" Draco glanced up at this, Harry figured the worry had been too visible in his voice and he cursed himself for not being better at controlling his own emotions. He noticed Draco placed his hands on the table and reached over to place his own hand on top of Draco's. "You know you can trust me Draco." Draco nodded, biting his lip. "I-it's just difficult." Draco muttered, Harry smiling softly at him. "Does it have something to do with your sudden weight loss?" Draco lowered his gaze, seemingly ashamed as he nodded.

"I-I…" He paused and seemed to struggle with his next words. "Ca-an prisoner get their sentences made longer?" Harry squinted his eyes, not understanding where Draco was going, though he didn't like the sound of it. Now he was truly glad he had actually asked. "Of course they can. Did someone hurt you?" Draco visible grew smaller in his chair, gulping as he nodded, not looking at Harry. This made Harry clench his fist, which wasn't on top of Draco's hand. He gently squeezed it. Someone had hurt Draco. He didn't know why it made him angry, but it did. Why were people such jerks really. Harry sighed. This was why he didn't socialize. Okay, maybe that wasn't the reason, but now he was certain it'd been a good thing. Draco's eyes moved back and forth, visible avoiding Harry. Harry didn't know when he and Draco had gone from not even talking to actually kind of trusting each other, but he found himself liking the change. He gently reached over to place his other hand on top of Draco's as well "I'm sorry." He muttered. "Do you want to talk about it?" Draco shook his head, looking rather ashamed after just haven admitted that he was hurt. He didn't look at Harry and kept his gaze on their hands.

Harry smiled softly as he watched Draco. "We can prosecute them together if you want" Draco shook his head. "It's okay. It's probably my own fault." Harry squinted his eyes at the blonde's words, but didn't say anything else, as he just smiled at Draco, wanting to make the other male feel better.


	5. Stop thinking

So- i finished this chapter Wednesday- but i wanted to see if i could actually make a double update- but well- The next chapter isnt even half finished yet- so here is the chapter ouonI'm not sure if i'm satisfied with this chapter - but i changed it a couple times and yeah- I Hope you guys will tell me if its too rushed or just unrealistic-

When Harry later that day sat in his office, nipping his sandwich, he couldn't help but think about what Draco had revealed. Harry still couldn't understand why anyone would hurt the other male. Sure, at first Draco seemed like a prick, but Harry knew that Draco wasn't truly that person. He sighed. If Draco had had as great parents as Harry had had in his uncle and aunt, he was sure Draco would have turned out better than good, not that Harry minded how Draco was. Really, Draco was cute. Harry blinked and looked around. Did he just think that? His face heated up and he desperately rubbed his cheeks, only making them turn a deeper red color, which looked and awful lot like the beefs his uncles loved to eat. Harry made a face and took a few deep breaths. Stay professional. Harry blew his hair away from his face, huffing. Really, what had he been thinking? It was just a slip of thoughts, Draco wasn't that cute anyways. Harry smacked his own forehead. The sound of flesh against flesh echoing in the silent room. Fuck.

Harry got off his chair, his half eaten sandwich long forgotten on the desk, the dressing running out on his table. Harry didn't notice though, he was busy walking back and forth in his office. This had to be a joke. Harry wanted to laugh out laugh and throw himself on the floor, but he restrained, he didn't want anyone to actually enter and see him in that stat. Harry felt like he was going crazy. The idea of Draco being cute hunting his mind. Harry wanted to cry and laugh and scream and slam his head into the wall. He also wanted to find Draco and blame all these stupid thoughts on him. Harry sighed. This wasn't Draco's fault and Draco had his own problems. Harry sighed and let himself sink down on the floor, he furrowed his brows, rubbing the part of his forehead right between his eyebrows. He could feel a headache coming. Why couldn't he just stop thinking about who had hurt him. What could they possible have done to make Draco loose more than 5 kg in less than two weeks. Harry scrunched up his face in confusion, thinking while he absentminded ran a hand though his hair.

He jumped off the floor, hurrying over to grab a piece of paper and a pencil, before he dumped down on the floor again, scribbling words no one but him would be able to read. Yes, Harry had a terrible handwriting, but that wasn't the point right now. Harry read through what he had just written once more, smiling for himself as he nodded. He knew the prisoners got 3 meals a day and if his calculations were correct, if they had two out of three meals taken away 5 kilos on around 10 days would be possible. The added working Draco might be doing in prison would give him muscles, but they wouldn't add up with the other 5 kilos. Harry furrowed his brows. He would possible have to look for either a really fat guy or a bully, who found pleasure in spilling Draco's food on the floor, possible on Draco. At that image in his head Harry groaned in annoyance. What had Draco done to deserve such treatment? Harry really did hope it didn't have anything to do with the fact that Harry was his solicitor. Harry sighed and laid back on the floor with a thud. Fuck this. Why did he even care so much…. Oh yeah. Because Draco was cute. Harry cursed himself for even thinking the thought and rolled onto his stomach.

He had a meeting in 10 minutes and he was far from ready. His head was a mess and so was his clothes and is hair. Not that his hair was ever anything else than a mess. His aunt had often tried getting his hair to lie down, but no matter what gel she'd used there was nothing which could tame Harry's hair. Harry smiled at the memory of his prom night. Him and Dudley had been ready to leave and pick up their dates. Those dates being two girls which wanted to go on a date with Dudley, but one of them had settled for Harry, just to be near his cousin. Harry hadn't really minded, he was just happy he had someone to go with. Anyways, that nigh his aunt had stopped them just before they left and tried taming Harry's hair. It had been rather silly, his hair stuck out like it always had and it was almost like it got worse as she kept trying. Harry chuckled at the memory, before he got up and straightened his clothes, ruffling his hair up to make it at least look casually messy. He grabbed his folder and walked down to his usually room. The peaks of being a defense lawyer, was that his personal office was never used to actual meetings, because those he defended was suspects and therefore needed to be in a safe room. That meant Harry could mess his office as much as he pleased.

It was much later when Harry returned to his office. It had yet again been a long day, but Harry looked forward to getting to bed and rest. No late reading tonight, which was rather unusual, Harry was often way too busy to truly rest. He should have guessed it was a bad sign, but didn't even think about it and slept his 8 hours in peace. When he met in the first thing which met him was his secretary, who looked like she was panicking. Harry tried to calm her, but really he wasn't good at comforting people. In the end she had gotten the thin which panicked her of her chest and Harry had frozen in his spot. Draco was in the hospital. Harry at first didn't understand it. he had seemed just fine yesterday and now. Draco was in the hospital. His secretary clapped her hands in front of his face. She had obvious been trying to communicate with him. "He have requested your presence." She handed him a not, furrowing her brows at Harry's odd behavior. "Here is the address on the hospital he's in and his room number. You better hurry, your first meeting was cancelled and the next one is after lunch. I'm sure he wants to tell you what happened and it's already nine." She rushed him out with her hands. "go go go Potter." Harry was still in a state of shook and didn't realize what was happening, before she used his last name. in that moment she had sounded like Draco… Just for a split second. He felt like he'd been hit by a lightning, when he realized what had happened. Draco was in the hospital.

Harry was at the hospital 30 minutes later. He had speed through the city and almost drove over a cat. He was now at Draco's door, panting softly. Harry seriously needed to get in shape. He rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't ready to face Draco. Harry should have done something. He should have forced Draco to tell him what had happened, but no, Harry was a bloody idiot. He groaned, the door opening and Harry just barely avoided getting it smacked right into his face. He blinked. He was faced by the older Malfoy. The other man scowled. "Potter." He swung his cloak and left. Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. Why wasn't he staying to make sure Draco was alright? Harry went into the room, smiling softly as he saw the other lying in the hospital bed, his eyes closed. He looked like the bed had taken him in, made him a part of itself. His pale skin almost as white as the sheets, which were hugging him. Harry smiled softly, sitting down on the chair beside the bed. Draco looked so small, all tubbed up and paler than usual. Harry gently reached in to move the hair away from Draco's forehead. "Draco, I'm so sorry" He whispered.

Draco blinked a little, slowly opening his eyes, smiling a little as he looked at Harry. "You're here." He mumbled, closing his eyes again, seemingly too weak to keep them open any longer. Harry chuckled as he ruffled the other male's hair. "Yes, I'm here." Draco smiled faintly, reaching his hand up to pull Harry's away from his hair. "Not my hair, Potter" He muttered, yawning softly. Harry smiled and squeezed Draco's hand. "Who did this to you Draco?" Draco didn't say anything and he didn't seem to be about to say anything any time soon. Harry sighed. "They took your food didn't they? They probably either ate it themselves or spilled it. Just nod if I'm right." Harry waited, watching Draco closely. The other male nodded. Harry sighed and felt a sense of relief actually knowing he was right. "Please tell me they didn't do anything else to hurt you." He muttered. Draco hummed. "If I'd stayed any longer they would probably have tried something." Harry furrowed his brows and tightened his hold on Draco's hand. "Tell me their names and I'll make sure they never lay a hand on you again." Harry gritted the words out between his teeth, growling softly. How dared they hurt Draco. Draco opened his eyes. The grey in his eyes swirled with confusion. Harry smiled softly. "When your case is over we will prosecute them together." Draco smiled softly. "Thank you… Harry." Harry's face broke into a grin. It had been a while since Harry had actually been excited for something. He didn't want his cooperation with Draco to end. Draco had grown on Harry and he had no plans of letting what they now had go. Draco chuckled. "You look like an idiot." Harry laughed and nudged Draco's shoulder playfully. Draco seemed like he would be okay. Harry smiled. "Do you want me to stay?" He mumbled. Draco nodded as he closed his eyes again. "If you don't mind- I might sleep most of the time, but I-I" Draco paused, glancing up at Harry. "I'd like to wake up to something nice." His voice was barely a whisper, but Harry felt like Draco was yelling it. Draco wanted Harry to stay. Draco thought it'd be nice to wake up seeing Harry. Harry felt excited, he felt like he had finally found someone, someone he could consider a friend.


	6. Fuck this

This is Dracos pov! enjoy! :)

Draco watched Harry as he slept on the chair beside his hospital bed. Harry had been in that chair for two days, Draco's case going to court was moved to next week and that was probably the only good thing about him going to the hospital. Draco smiled when Harry moved a little in his sleep, but didn't wake up. His father was probably angry with him. Draco chuckled. No, his father was probably furious and currently trying to take away his inheritage. Draco knew his father hated muggles, unless they had a purpose for him, like the bank managers in the bank Draco had robbed. Draco sighed. Muggles wasn't that bad. He glanced at Harry, who had started drooling in his sleep. Draco rolled his eyes. Maybe it wasn't muggles who weren't so bad, most of the hospital personal had annoyed him and more than once Harry had had to deal with them for him. Harry was different. Harry didn't care about the status of the Malfoy name and neither did he care that Draco had at first been… an asshole. Draco would admit that much, but so had Harry. Harry had made him feel like he was just a small part of a whole, someone Harry could control, because in the muggle world Harry had more power than him. Now Draco knew Harry wasn't like the muggles his father had spoken of. Harry seemed to care about him. He seemed to want to protect Draco, even though he by his father's money was forced to, it seemed like Harry truly wanted to help him.

Harry stirred and stretched a little as he slowly opened his eyes, green orbs meeting Draco's own grey. "Oh, youre awake!" Harry chuckled at his own words and ruffled his own hair, making it kind of puffy. "Have I been sleeping long?" Draco shook his head, smiling softly. "It wasn't that long- Really, I didn't mind Harry. I'm just-" He lowered his voice and muttered. "-just happy you're still here." Draco was turning into a sap, but the smile appearing on Harry's face, was currently worth it. Draco glanced away, smiling softly as he felt Harrys gaze on him. No wizard had ever given him as much attention as Harry did. Sure, there had been girls wanting his attention, because he was rather good looking and his father had a lot of power. No one wanted him for him.

He bit his lip, glancing at Harry. Their eyes met, the green in Harry's eyes keeping Draco's gaze locked. Draco hummed softly. Muggles certainly wasn't as bad as his father said they were. Maybe he should have been nicer to Granger and the Creevey brothers. He sighed. That was too late now. He sighed, realizing that Harry actually didn't like him for him, but for the muggle he was. Harry didn't know there was more to him than just words. Harry moved the hair out of Draco's face. "Is something on your mind Draco?" He muttered, Harry's lips where so red. Draco furrowed his brows as he glanced away. "I'm fine" Harry hummed and nodded. "good. You should probably rest Draco. You need to gain a lot of strength." Draco huffed. "Potter, stop acting like my mother" Harry looked surprised at Draco's sudden outburst and Draco half wanted to apologize and tell Harry he didn't mean it like that, but instead he stayed silent. Harry sighed. "I'll get going. I have work." Harry muttered, shaking his head.

His before shining green eyes where now dull, the spark haven left his eyes completely. Draco rubbed his cheek. He shouldn't have taken his own frustration out on Harry. It wasn't his fault. Harry stood up and Draco reached out to grab his wrist. "Wa-it" He whispered, feeling himself giving in to his own feelings. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want his father to be able to come back. He didn't want to be transferred and healed. He wanted Harry to take care of him. To worry about him, in his stupid muggle way. Most of all he wanted Harry's warmth. He gulped. He didn't know when it had happened, but he had started actually feeling. Something his father had always warned him against. Feelings were for the weak ones. Feelings weren't anything worthy for a Malfoy. Feelings were a muggle thing. Harry was right, he didn't have to do as his father wished. Draco could feel if he wanted to. Harry made him feel and Draco weirdly liked it. He liked the way Harry made him feel. He bit his lip. "I-I'm sorry, please don't go." He finally mumbled, Harry's eyes had been locked on his face, probably watching the emotions running over Draco's face.

Harry sent him a soft smile and sat down on Draco's bed taking his hand and giving it a soft squeeze. "Just don't leash out on me again" Harry muttered, before leaning in to press a soft peck against Draco's forehead. Draco froze. Harry's lips felt like flower petals, which caressed his skin. It was a warm pressure against his cold skin. Draco wanted Harry's lips to stay there. He wanted them to warm him up and make him feel. Draco shivered when Harry pulled away. The other males face was bright red, probably haven acted on an impulse of the moment and now regretting it. Draco felt his heart sink in his chest. If Harry truly knew him, he wouldn't treat him like this. He would be disgusted with him. He would hate him for lying and most of all he'd push Draco away. Draco gulped, his eyes moving down to stare at the white sheets around him. Harry could never know. He sighed and glanced up at Harry. It was bad enough that he enjoyed Harry's attention, when Harry clear as the day was a muggle. Draco sighed. He knew his father would kill him before he could say Quidditch if he knew that the only Heir of the Malfoy family was gay.

Draco had had a hard time coming to terms with the fact. It wasn't really anything they talked about in the wizard world. He didn't know any books about the topic, neither did he know anyone who was known for being gay. Draco had often wondered why that was, but had after a while come to the conclusion that they had to be treated like mudbloods or possible worse. He sent Harry a soft smile. From what he had heard about the muggle world, when he had dared to sneak out to swim, he had gathered that homosexuals weren't exactly the norm. Neither were it accepted by the society. He had two worlds to hide in, but none of them would ever fully accept him like he was. He noticed Harry's eyes on him, but didn't really mind it that much. The fact that Harry stuck around, made the small dying hope of him being able to accept Draco bigger. It made Draco believe that Harry could accept his abnormal taste and in the end, perhaps, come to terms with the fact that Draco was a wizard. He furrowed his brows, his thoughts circling around Harry. Harry was… for a loss of a better word to describe exactly what he was – Good. Harry cared for someone he barely knew. Harry helped people for a living. Harry always knew what to do to make it okay. Harry got angry when he was hurt. Harry held his hand. Harry smiled at him. Harry kissed his forehead. Harry had the most amazingly green eyes Draco had ever seen and not even his messy hair could take the fact that he was hot away from him. If Draco had to be honest, which he tended not to be with himself, one of the things which made Harry hotter, was the pile of messy black strands on his head. Draco was usually rather picky, when it came to looks. He'd admit that much. When he'd been at Hogwarts, there had only ever been one guy. That guy had never even looked at him. At least not like Harry looked at him. Draco could feel his face heat up. He seriously had to stop thinking about Harry. It was okay when the person of his obsession wasn't sitting in front of him, but when he was, Draco should control himself. He of all people knew how to control ones emotions, which was why he took a deep breath and put his face into the familiar mask, he never had enjoyed to wear. He sat like that for a moment, trying to curse Harry out in his mind. Harry here and Harry there Harry everywhere. Draco squinted his eyes at Harry, who was looking at him with an amused expression on his face. His cheeks were still slightly rosa and it made his eyes stand out. He really had to snap out of it.

Him and Harry was in a hospital room all by themselves for god sake. Just the thought of that… the two of them in a room with a bed, alone, made Draco's head spin. He had it bad. He had to distract himself. That was when he started thinking about what Harry could possibly be interested in. He was a lawyer – what did they do. Draco's thoughts trailed off. Wasn't harry supposed to be at work? Shouldn't Harry take care of his cases instead of using his time on Draco. "Don't you have work?" Harry chuckled, obvious glad Draco had snapped out of his trance and shrugged a little. "I called yesterday, when you were asleep and told my secretary to cancel all my future appointments until you were feeling better." Draco could feel a tingle run through his body. Harry had cancelled his plans for him. FOR HIM. Draco felt all giddy. How could someone possible be so damn amazing? Draco was certain his face was now deeper red than the blood streaming through his veins. He really had it bad.


	7. Oh no he didn't

Double update! Surprise! lol- please review! thank you everyone for favoriting and following my story- im writing a new story if you'd like to read it check my profile ouo

Harry watched how Draco's usually pale face went from white to red. Harry couldn't help but think he looked cute, just to afterwards curse himself for being such a fool. He sent Draco a smile. "Are you hungry?" Draco glanced at him, nodding a little, making Harry's smile growing wider. "I'll go get us some food." He muttered, before giving Draco's hands a soft squeeze, letting it go, as he turned around and left the room. Harry rubbed his face. He could feel his cheeks turn a brighter red color. Harry had never quite blushed as easily as he did around Draco and he felt foolish for telling Draco that he had cancelled everything for said male. Harry groaned. He still didn't understand why he had, but he knew he didn't regret it. Yes, he loved his job, but there was just something about Draco… Something which made him need to stick around said man – just to make sure he was safe. He felt utterly confused about his own reaction to Draco being hurt. Harry sighed and got in line, feeling up his pockets to get his wallet. He wondered what Draco would like to eat. Sure this was hospitals food and couldn't be that great, but Harry was sure it was as good as prison food, if not better. He smiled softly. Draco really needed to eat more, he was far too skinny. Harry rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the sign above the booth, furrowing his brows in thought. Maybe he should just take a bit of everything? Harry nodded to himself, smiling at the woman behind the desk. Glancing from her to the menu, telling her what he'd like to order.

He had a hard time carrying everything on his way back and a young man, probably in his early twenties offered to help him. The two of them quickly striking up a conversation. "So who is all this food for? Your girlfriend?" The male asked, Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think he'd like you calling him a girl." Harry smiled at the thought of Draco hearing the other male call him a girl and the livid image in his mind made him laugh. "A guy huh? I didn't take you as one of us." Harry squinted his eyes and looked at the male. "I'm sorry- what?" The other male shrugged. "I didn't take you as being gay." Harry's eyes widened. "I'im no-" He stopped speaking when they entered Draco's room, smiling as he saw the other male. "Draco" He caught himself almost beaming, cursing himself in his mind. Relax Harry. He placed the food on the bedside table, not noticing the tension between Draco and the male who had helped him. "Draco this is.." Before Harry could finish, Draco huffed. "… Zabini." Harry furrowed his brows, when the dark skinned male muttered. "Malfoy." Harry smiled. "Oh, you two know each other?" Draco shrugged and reached over to grab Harrys wrist, pulling him closer to the bed. Harry winced, Draco's grip was too tight. "Draco it hurts-" He mumbled, confusion clear on his face, Draco quickly loosened his hold. "Sorry!" He squeaked and gently ran his thumb over Harry's wrist. Harry frowned when Zabini laughed. "Who should have known. Draco Malfoy in love with a muggle." Draco glared at him and Harry could feel how he tensed up. Harry frowned and gently pried his wrist free from Draco's hold, taking the food from Zabini's arms. "Please leave now, Blaise." Harry placed the food on the table. "Thank you for your help, but Draco doesn't seem to appreciate your presence." Harry glanced at Draco, smiling softly at him. "And to your information I am Draco's lawyer, so I'd suggest you leave without trying to provoke him further." Blaise just laughed again. "A Malfoy following the rules of a muggle. Your father must be so proud Draco." The sarcasm was clear in his voice and Draco's name was like a smacked sound. Harry huffed and turned to Draco, smiling softly at him. "Just ignore him Draco." Blaise laughed. "Taking orders from a muggle now, Malfoy? I didn't think you could sink so low." Harry sighed. "Blaise. Leave." Harry gritted the words out between his teeth. Blaise laughed and waved dismissingly. "See you around Harry. You're always welcome in my bed if Draco here annoys you too much." Harry's face turned bright red, obvious amusing Blaise as it made a smirk appear on his face, the door closing behind him. Draco groaned in annoyance. "What the fuck was that about Harry? His bed? What the hell is he talking about?" Harry glanced at Draco his face still bright red. "Uh- He seemed to be under the impression we were—uhm- dating." Harry mumbled, not looking at Draco. The other male seemed oddly calm, after being accused of actually being gay, Harry wondered why Draco didn't seem disgusted at the thought. He knew most guys would be. His cousin certainly would. Draco chuckled. "Why didn't you deny it?"

Harry froze, his face had gone down to a rosa shade, but at Draco's word they were once again lit on fire, burning a deep beefred color. Harry looked away. "Oo-oh I-" Draco smiled and squeezed Harry's hand. "Relax Harry." Harry was close to pouting, but caught himself in the act before he did it. Draco rolled his eyes. Harry didn't know why he didn't deny it. He didn't know why he let Blaise say whatever about their relation he pleased. He had first pointed their relationship out, in shape of client and lawyer, when Blaise was hurting Draco. Harry frowned. Even then he hadn't denied they were more than that. Harry groaned. "I hate him." He huffed, Draco chuckling. "Then were two. We used to be friends in school, but he ended up pretty much like his father." Harry frowned. "If his father is anything like yours—I get why." Harry turned to look at Draco a soft smile on his still red face. "I'm glad you're stronger than him." He muttered, squeezing Draco's hand, temporarily pushing the thought of why he hadn't denied more between them and concentrating on making Draco smile. And Draco did. Harry's words made the blonde's face break into a grin. It was brighter than anything Harry had ever seen before and he couldn't help himself but think that the other male was beautiful. Afterwards cursing himself for being an utter fool.

Harry honestly didn't understand himself. He had always been rather bad at connecting with others, but with Draco it seemed like all they had needed to connect was let their masks fall. Harry had stopped being his professional lawyer self and Draco had stopped being the asshole his father had raised him to be. Harry returned Draco's smile. The nurse who just entered looking at the two smiling men like they were insane, but Harry ignored her. Draco didn't. His mask reappeared and Harry wished the nurse could have stayed away a little longer so he would have had time to mesmerize Draco's smile. Draco huffed and pulled his hand free from Harry's grasp, Harry frowning at the action, before he turned to the nurse. She sent him a soft almost shy smile, which made Harry want to hide himself. What was wrong with him. He raised an eyebrow at the woman, the soft smile growing stiff as she turned to Draco. "Mister Malfoy, your father is here and I've been asked to push you in a wheelchair to the hospital garden where he will meet you." Draco groaned, Harry had first now noticed the wheelchair, the woman had brought with her. Harry nodded, mostly to himself. "I'll take him there." He glanced at Draco as he spoke, Draco seemed to visible relax at Harry's statement and Harry couldn't help himself, but reached over to take the other males hand. Feeling Draco squeeze his hand, made his insides do summersaults. The nurse looked annoyed, but nodded. "The garden is on second floor." Harry nodded, sending her a small smile. "Thank you." Draco let out a breath when she finally left, his mask falling and his gaze meeting Harry's. "Thank you, Harry. I'm not in the mood to deal with my father." He muttered and Harry gently ran his fingers through Draco's hair. "I know. If he's being too harsh I'll be there." Harry smiled, when he noticed the faint rosa tainting Draco's cheeks, squeezing the other man's hand.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Noone other than you would be stupid enough to go against my father." Harry laughed and nudged Draco. "Are you calling me stupid Draco? Remember who is the one, who will save your ass from going back to prison." Draco huffed. "Please Potter, you think to highly of yourself. Anyways- Can we finally eat or do we have to go right away? I'm starving-" Harry shook his head at Draco's exaggeration and handed him a sandwich. "Eat your fool." Draco chuckled and let go of Harry's hand to hold the sandwich. The other male was still dangerously skinny and paler than the sheets surrounding him, but Harry knew he was feeling better. Draco didn't sleep as much as he did the first couple of days and he had the strength to keep a conversation going. Harry was happy, he truly was, that Draco was getting better. He watched as the other male took small nips of his sandwich, making a face. "Potter, don't you have something less- just something else." Draco made a face, handing Harry the sandwich. Harry shrugged as he took a container with fruits handing it to Draco, who seemed content as he started picking out the best looking ones, before popping them into his mouth, with a soft smile. Harry watched him closely, while nipping on Draco's turned Harry's sandwich. Draco glanced at Harry. "Stop starring- one would think your neck was locked." Harry huffed and looked at the pile of food on the bedside table. "Idiot." He muttered under his breath, making Draco scowl. "YAH!" Harry laughed and picked up another sandwich, leaning in to peck Draco's forehead. "Relax Draco. You still need to rest." Draco kept his scowl in place and pushed Harry's face away. Harry just smiled. "Harry, youre impossible." Draco muttered, but Harry could feel the affection laced in the words. Harry might be impossible, but Draco didn't seem to want him any other way.


	8. Sandwiches and insults

AN: so this chapter doesnt have much actually action - I wanted to like describe their relationship and I hope you guys like it :) Please review so i can make my story better! :)

It was a couple days since Draco had been free to leave the hospital and him and Harry were currently launching in Harry's office. Harry handed Draco a document. "Read this. It will help your case against those prison jerks." Draco took the document, but chuckled at Harry's choice of words. Harry smiled and nudged Draco. "Read it silly. Where are you staying now? I know youre not at your fathers. He came by yesterday just to curse at me about stealing his son." Harry rolled his eyes. Draco hummed. "I'm staying at a hotel, but I think my father will find me soon enough." He sighed. "I mean… we both heard him that day in the hospital." Harry nodded. He certainly had heard mister Malfoy. He remembered it clearly. How him and Draco after a while had found themselves forced to actually go meet Draco's father. Harry had pushed Draco in the wheelchair and they had been chatting all the way there. Draco had stopped talking when they came near his father. The man had been sitting on a bench. His cloak draped over the sides and the back. Harry could remember how he had felt like Lucius Malfoy owned the world. Of course he didn't own the world, but the impression he gave, while sitting there like a king, made it seem that way. Harry had pushed Draco to the bench, the other male had visible tensed up, but Harry found that natural. After all Draco's father was one hell of a weird guy.

When Draco's wheelchair had been in front of mister Malfoy, the man had dismissed Harry with his hand and said. "You can leave now." Before he even glanced at Harry, furrowing his brows and standing up. "Mister Potter!" he had said, in an almost outraged tone. Harry himself had been shocked, but Draco seemed to hide in his chair in something similar to fear, which made Harry more annoyed than shocked. "Potter, get away from my son." Harry glanced at Draco, the other male had shakenly gotten on his feet and stood beside Harry with his nose high into the air. "No he won't father." Mister Malfoys expression turned to something akin to what Harry supposed one would look like when eating a really sour lemon. Draco had then taken Harry's hand and spoken like what he said was more than the truth and none of his father's business. "Me and Harry are getting married father and there's nothing you or anybody else can do about that!" Harry's jaw had dropped, but he had quickly collected himself, nodded to mister Malfoy and spoken, mostly to let Draco know he'd help him with his pretense. "Yes, we are. If you have forgotten I'd like to point out that I'm a lawyer and if you try to harm my fiancé…." The word fiancé had given him such a weird taste in his mouth, it wasn't bad, but rather dull and confusing. Imagine if Draco really was his fiancé. He had laughed at himself in his mind, before he'd continued speaking. "… Then I will make sure you feel pain." At that the older Malfoy had huffed and swung his cloak around him. "A boy who will mingle with muggles is no son of mine. Just you wait Draco. I will make sure you regret this. Your mother would be disappointed in you." Then he had disappeared. Harry didn't even see him walk away, but he figured that was what he had done.

Harry sighed and glanced at Draco. "I'm sure he was just hurt. I doubt he'd really hurt you." Draco furrowed his brows. "He would though." Harry decided not to question Draco and just shrugged. "Read the papers please. The case is going into court in a week and were no even half way done with the evidence." Draco rolled his eyes. "Can't we just get the other case over first Harry. I don't really care how you get their prison sentences longer, as long as you do it." Harry huffed. "Why am I the one who have to do all the work when you're here anyways. Eating my food and drinking my coffee." Draco shrugged. "I can leave if it bothers you that much." He slowly got up, making Harry sigh. "Draco stop it. You know I don't want you to leave. I'm just a week behind schedule and it's stressing me out." Harry groaned and lay down on his back, closing his eyes. "Fuck, why am I taking all these cases anyways. I'm an idiot." Draco laughed, but Harry could hear him lie down beside him again. He opened his eyes and glanced at the other male. "So… Are you going to take swimming to a professional level now your father is out of the picture." Draco shrugged and turned to look at Harry. "I think I'm too old for that Harry. Plus- you're just trying to get me out of your office. I'm hurt." Draco faked a hurt expression and made Harry chuckle. "Shut up, you dramaqueen." Draco clutched his heart. "Dramaqueen? Me? Oh dear Harry." He shook his head. "Are you feeling quite alright?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Youre impossible." Draco just laughed.

It was perhaps two hours later, when Draco got up, yawning a little. "Wanna go out eating?" Harry blinked in surprise, smiling as he nodded. "Sure thing. What do you feel like having? We can't stay out long. I have two cases to deal with tomorrow plus yours." Draco huffs. "You have too much work Harry, why don't you take a break?" Harry chuckled and nudged Draco as he got up. "I just did, you brat. Remember when you were in the hospital?" Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled Draco off the floor. " I was there 24/7 Draco." Draco didn't met Harry's eyes, but Harry didn't really mind. Draco was odd at times. Harry smiled and reached over to ruffle the other male's hair. "Come on, Draco. I know a nice place just down the corner." Draco chuckled and fixed his hair, before messing up Harry's hair, not that it really changed anything. Harry's hair was always a mess.

The two hooked arms and left Harry's office, leaving the room a mess. Harry was glad he had told his secretary to leave an hour ago and now all he had to do was lock the door. Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry are you gonna stand there at the door at let me wait?" Harry huffed. "Oh shut up." Harry smiled as he and Draco started walking. Harry felt happier than he had felt for a while. He had always been happy. His aunt and uncle had always taken well care of him and made him feel happy. His cousin made sure no one bullied him and helped Harry out with the social stuff. But Draco. He was something else. He annoyed Harry to no end, but at the same time he made Harry feel things he'd never felt before. Draco made him smile more in a day than he used to smile in a week. Draco made him a different person and Harry had a feeling Draco felt the same way about him. Sure, Harry had a lot of unasked questions for Draco, but he weren't in a rush. He just wanted to spend time with Draco and make the other smile.

Draco glanced at Harry. "So where is that place?" Harry hummed and nodded towards a small café. "There, your impatient prat." Draco put his foot out in front of Harry, making Harry stumble over it, before Draco caught him. "Look where you're going clumsy." Harry nudged Draco. "Idiot." Their small word exchange was stopped by the warmth from the café they just entered. Harry halted in the door, taking a deep breath to let the smells in the room into his system. He had always liked this place. It was small, quiet and most of all discreet. You could get your food, eat in peace and not be bothered by anyone. Harry hummed as he watched Draco's eyes dart all over the place. The other male seemed amused by the atmosphere and Harry couldn't blame him. At first it did seem a bit overwhelming. Harry pulled Draco towards a table in the corner of the café. They each took a seat and Harry handed Draco the menu. "I like the sandwiches here. I don't know if youre into that for dinner or if you even like sandwiches. I mean you didn't seem to like them in the hospital. " Draco chuckled. "The bread was dry Harry." Harry rolled his eyes. Of course it was. "Well- take your time choosing, I'll go order for us when you're ready." Draco nodded, his eyes moving over the menu.

It didn't take Draco more than a few minutes muttering, before he was ready to order. Harry swore he saw Draco press some kind of stick against the menu, but shrugged it off as his glasses and the cafes light messing up his vision. He went to order, like he had told Draco he would, as he stood behind an older woman in line, he kept glancing down at said male. Draco seemed deep in thought, his brows were slightly furrowed and his nose were scrunched up in the cutest way. Harry mentally smacked himself and barely stopped his arm from moving up to actually do the act. His had twisted. He seriously had to stop thinking silly things like that. Draco was a man for god sake. Most importantly he was Harry's best friend. Sure enough he was his only friend. But that didn't make their friendship any less true. Harry smiled for himself. Draco rolled his eyes when he noticed Harry's gaze, making Harry grin and wave at him.

Harry turned to the cashier when he heard a repeated 'sir', smiling. "oh sorry" He muttered, before quickly firing off their orders. The girl looked at Harry to Draco. "Is your boyfriend impatient?" Harry froze. His boyfriend? What was the girl talking about? Harry furrowed his brows in confusion and asked rather stupidly. "what?" The girl chuckled. "The blonde guy, your boyfriend, is he impatient?" Harry gulped and glanced at Draco. "I-I guess he is." Harry muttered when Draco sent him a look which told Harry to hurry the fuck up because he was hungry. Not that Harry really could speed up the sandwich making process, but Draco seemed to think he could. Harry smiled softly at the girl. "Excuse me." He said before walking back to their table, pushing Draco's head back by placing his palm on his forehead. "Idiot." Draco just looked at him with confused eyes. Obvious having no idea what inner turmoil was currently killing Harry.


	9. What is this?

AN: I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but yeah. here it is. I hope you'll enjoy it. :)  
Next chapter will be Draco's pov. untill then, enjoy Harry's confusion ouo

Harry sighed softly. Draco was making him crazy. He had started thinking more things than just Draco being cute. It made Harry utter confused. Draco. He was indeed very cute, but he was still a dramaqueen. Harry couldn't help but laugh. Making Draco glare at him over his sandwich. "Harry I'd like to enjoy my food in silence. Would you mind?" Harry rolled his eyes. It lay to the Malfoy family to be bitchy apparently. Harry smiled softly at him. Draco shook his head and poked Harry's nose. Harry wiggled his nose as he kept looking at the blonde man in front of him. Draco lowered his gaze, so he now looked down at his plate, as he slowly ate his sandwich. Harry watched how his eyes moved over the plate, Draco gently ran a hand through his hair. Harry was amazed at the fact that Draco's hair still seemed flawless. He was enjoying Draco's company, but he really needed to be alone tonight, he needed to think some things through. It was obvious by now that he had no way to think rational thoughts with Draco around. Harry froze. There was a crumb at the edge of Draco's lips. He gulped. It felt like his salvia moved down his throat in slow motion. He wanted to reach over and take it away or even better kiss it away. He licked his lips, breath hitching. Draco didn't seem to notice Harry's intense gaze.

Harry wanted to curse himself out. He was fucking stupid. Just befriending his client had been a bad idea, but actually thinking he was cute. That. Yes, that indeed was stupid. Harry glanced at Draco. Draco seemed to really like his sandwich, now were the bread wasn't dry. Harry rolled his eyes at that thought. Dry bread his ass. Draco finally seemed to notice Harry's gaze and looked up, a questioning expression on his face. Harry just shrugged, smiling softly at the other male.

They didn't speak much after they ate. Saying goodbye and going their separate ways. Harry went home. H didn't care if he had a lot of work. He needed to think. Before Draco he would have cared if he had a lot of work. He would have been calm and taken one case at a time. These days he couldn't concentrate. He couldn't take one case at a time. He started on one, then put it away and began on another, just to repeat the process. Draco made him so confused. Harry rubed his cheek, as he unlocked his apartment door, throwing the key aside on a table and putting his bag down. He threw himself on the couch, groaning softly. He closed his eyes and thought about the day's events. He furrowed his brows. Draco was different than other people. Harry had never felt compelled to befriend anyone before Draco. Draco took him to a world Harry didn't even realize existed inside him. Draco made him smile over silly things. Draco was on his mind more often than he was supposed to be. He sighed and pulled his phone up. Maybe it was time to have a talk with his cousin.

Harry opened his phone and let his fingers slide over the screen, going to the messages, quickly typing.  
'Hi Big D. You know how you teased me about never haven had a girlfriend the last time I visited you and Daisy. I really need your advice on something. I know youre justa s busy as I am, but I hope you can take some time to answer me.  
Anyways. What I wanted to ask was: How do you know you like someone?  
I know you joked about it when we were younger, but I'm serious this time.  
I hope youre doing well. I'll see you the 20th.  
Harry'  
Harry knew most people would frown at his way of writing texts, but he had always preferred the formal mail form and had adopted it into his textmessages. He read the text over a couple times, before he pressed send. It wasn't like he could figure it out on his own. He hadn't really had a friend like Draco and Harry doubted he would want to kiss his friend, when he had bread stuck to his lip. He sighed. On the other hand he couldn't imagine actually liking Draco like that. It was a foreign thing to him. Something everyone else had tried, which he watched from the sideline. He rubbed the back of his head. There were also the fact that Draco was a man. That would make Harry gay, wouldn't it? Harry wasn't sure if he really was gay. He had never thought much about it. He had just watched Dudley with his dates, heard him come home late with a giggling person on his arm, the slam of his door and the rest was obvious. Harry wasn't sure if he would ever want to try that. But he didn't know if it meant that he'd rather take a guy home. He groaned in annoyance and frustrated pulled his hair. What the hell was this even? He was far too old to be questioning himself and his sexuality. He was probably just being silly.

Harry almost fell off the couch, when his phone notified him that he had gotten a message. He blinked. Had Dudley already replied. He almost didn't dare to look. He dreaded the answer. He took a deep breath before he opened the message.  
'Harry. Please don't tell me you're joking. I've been waiting for this day for ages. You finally found one huh? Anyways – to answer your question. I'm no expert, but I do know that I wanted to be around her a lot. When we weren't together I thought more about her than what was healthy and I wanted to look good in front of her.  
I don't know if that help you, but bring her the 20th. I bet mom and dad would be speechless.  
I still don't get why you insist we write like this. D.'

Harry rolled his eyes. If it had been up to Dudley, his message would have been much more vulgar. But Harry appreciated, that his cousin actually respected him enough to agree to his terms. Harry hummed to himself and read the message again. He did spend an awful lot of time with Draco. He did think about him more than what good was and he did want to show Draco what a great lawyer he was. Harry groaned and hit his forehead down into the couch. This couldn't be happening to him. He couldn't have feelings like that towards Draco. For god sake. Harry barely knew anything about the man. He sighed. That was another problem. Draco was very much a man. Harry shook his head. His aunt and uncle would not like it if he brought a guy along the 20th. He sighed. Like Draco would even want to come. He shook his head at himself. Draco would probably come, but as his… date.. that was something else. Harry huffed. When had his life become this complicated?

Harry sighed and replied his cousin, trying not to think too much about the thoughts dudleys words had started.

'Big D

I'm not joking. You know me, I'm as serious as a lemon is sour. And yeah, I think I might have. Don't tell your parents though. I'm not sure she feels the same and such. I guess you know what I mean. Thank you for your fast reply and your advice.

Say hello to Daisy from me.  
Harry'

Harry pressed send, before he could regret it and put his phone away, shaking his head. It was weird. Writing she to his cousin, when Harry knew Draco was a man. It was one thing coming out as actually having eyes for people. It was another thing having those eyes for a man. He wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to tell anyone that. He wished he could write to Draco about this. Draco always did seem to get Harry, even when Harry didn't get himself. Harry furrowed his brows. Who said he couldn't? Draco was his friend after all. This stuff was something friends talked about. Harry grabbed his phone to write to Draco.

'Hi Draco.  
I know I usually text you to ask you to meet me somewhere in connection to your case, but this time I wanted to discuss something with you.  
I know we haven't spoke of it before, but I was wondering if you have any experience in dating?  
From my social skills, I'm sure you got that I don't.  
Do you know how to…'  
He deleted the last line, groaning. How did one ask someone else about homosexuality? He huffed and rubbed his cheek. How would it seem like he was curious, but not telling Draco what he actually was. Or might be for said man at least. He shook his head and continued typing.

'Do you know how bisexuality and homosexuality differ from heterosexuality? I know genders plays a role, but I'm not sure what else is different. I read a bit on the internet.'  
He snickered. Right he read something on it on the internet. He rolled his eyes. It was the best excuse he had.

'And it didn't make me any less confused. Can you explain it to me?  
Harry'

He reread the whole thing a couple times, furrowing his brows. Were he stepping over the line? Did their friendship involve personal things or was it more professional? Could he even allow himself to ask Draco this without telling him why? He shook his head and pressed send, before he could change his mind. This could change everything.


	10. Acceptance

AN: So i had a pretty mayor block with this chapter. I had no idea what to write and where i wanted this story to go- which is why this chapter might be a little- too full of thoughts. ouo I hope you'll like it! :) review and tell me your thoughts so i can improve! :) Thanks to all those who follow and favorite my story!

Draco pov.

Draco was currently sitting in his room in the Leaky Cauldron, he wasn't actually doing anything, but his mind was racing. He had brought a phone to stay in contact with Harry. It had taken him some time to actually figure out how this muggle invention worked, but he had gotten the basis. He had just received a message from Harry, who was his only contact, expecting it to be the usually meet up notification, he had opened it and almost let his eyes pop out of their sockets in shock. He hadn't replied yet. Honestly he didn't know how to reply. Harry thought he of all people would know what being gay contained. Draco rolled his eyes. Of course he knew what it was, he was gay himself. But he only knew what it meant to be gay in the wizard sense of the word. Of course he had read about it, but he was far from an expert. He rolled his eyes. Why was Harry even asking? He sighed softly. Did he know Draco was…? He furrowed his brows, shaking his head. He couldn't know. Draco rubbed his forehead. It was stupid to assume anything. Harry was probably just curious. Maybe he had a client who was homosexual. Draco shook his head. He shouldn't think too much about it, but maybe it was time for him to tell Harry just what he was. He rubbed his neck. Not that he was a wizard. No that was certainly way too much to deal with for Harry, but that he was gay. If Harry was curious, he would be more open than the people Draco had lost because he told them. He could feel the bitterness spread through him. He had lost his best friend, because she couldn't deal with the fact that they would never marry. Draco had no idea what had given her that idea in the first place, but now it wasn't like he could change who he was.

He picked his phone up and started typing.

'Hi Harry

I know a bit about the topic you're interested in, but I don't know how to write it in a text. Can we talk about it face to face?

Draco.'

He huffed, that was certainly one way to avoid answering. He really hoped he'd come up with something to tell Harry, before they met up. For once he was glad he was actually smart. He rubbed his cheek in thought. What could he possible say? 'hey Harry, listen up. I'm gay and oh yeah I'm also a real wizard. Yes I can use magic to summon lube- Now let's have sex.' He chuckled to himself. Right. Like that'd ever happen. He shook his head and looked at his phone. Harry wasn't like him. Harry was a muggle, he was with no doubt straight. Draco sighed. He was a disgrace to the Malfoy family. Not only did he follow the muggle rules, he also fell in love with one. He couldn't really help it though. Harry wasn't like anyone else he'd ever met. He sighed and lay back on his bed. And it didn't hurt that Harry had the body of a god. Okay, that was probably a little over exaggeration, but to Draco it was more true than he'd like to admit.  
He could almost sense how Harry's slim arms would feel around his waist. He was almost certain Harry's hair would feel softer than the feather of his quill, even if it was a peacock feather. The idea of running his fingers through the other males black locks, made a smile appear on his face.

Draco was sure Harry had no idea, just how bad he tempted Draco. He huffed. Of course he didn't. Harry was innocent in every sense of the word. Draco was too, in his own way. He had saved a baby bird when he was younger and hidden it for his parents' eyes. He shook his head. What did that even have to do with anything? He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. He was truly an idiot. He squeaked when his phone biped and fumbled with it, before he opened the new text from Harry. It didn't say much. It just stated a place and a time. Draco smiled softly, before he replied.

'I'll be there.'

Even if he didn't want to talk to Harry about it, he deep down knew he had to get it off his chest at some point. He sighed. When he had told Harry it, hopefully he'd still have a Harry to tell things. He rubbed his neck. Who should have thought a Malfoy would ever care about what a muggle thought? Draco chuckled to himself and got off his bed, casting a quick tempus charm to check the time. He still had time enough to actually take a shower and not just use a charm. He hummed as he slipped out of his robes. He had only been wearing them, because Blaise had been there earlier. Draco had gotten, what his father would call a nasty habit, of wearing muggle clothes. It was incredible how you could style your clothes. He had never quite tried that with robes. Sure they were rather elegant, but muggle clothes had another charm to them.

He walked into the bathroom, turning on the water and sticking his hand under the heavy drops, making sure it had the right temperature before he let whole his body underneath the pour of water. He sighed in content, letting the water loosen the tense muscles, most of his body consisted of these days. His thoughts drifted back to the conversation he had had with Blaise earlier. Him and Blaise hadn't really talked much, after Blaise and Pansy got involved. Draco found it odd, that the tan man would suddenly want to talk. He should have known Blaise was just doing as Draco's father asked him to. His father knew how to get what he wanted. Draco tensed up again as he recalled his former friend's words. 'just be happy your father don't know your into that muggle of yours.' Blaise had then rolled his eyes and told Draco to get his head out of his ass and live up to his name. Draco was surprised his father had thought sending Blaise would gain him anything. He rubbed his neck. He really was tense.

Draco took his time picking out the right outfit. It wasn't every day you'd tell the guy you liked, that you were indeed a freak. He sighed. He shouldn't be so hard on himself. He knew that. But it was probably a ballast of being a Malfoy. Draco expected things of himself no one his age expected of themselves. He had always done that. When he started at Hogwarts at age 11, he had already learnt to perform the most common spells. His parents had encouraged him to do it, but it had meant that when the time to learn these spells came, he had been bored out of his mind. Sure, he enjoyed when the teacher's face lit up in surprise and when he was praised, but on the other hand, he wanted to be just like the rest. He shook his head and tried to actually think of what he'd say to Harry, while he got dressed. It was stupid really. He was a Malfoy. He was a wizard. But he was terrified what Harry would do, when he knew. Draco blinked. If he didn't like Harry's reaction he could just obliviate him and rearrange his memories. He sighed. He didn't want to hurt Harry. He wouldn't be able to ever point his want towards the other man, with ill intensions in heart. He rubbed his face. He was such a fool. Falling for a muggle was always a problem, but being who he was, made it an even bigger deal. Draco sighed. He wanted to pull his hair and throw things into the wall in frustration, but he knew no Malfoy would behave like that. In the end he was still a Malfoy and he had to make up with his father, even if he had no desire to.

He knew Harry had been right when he had suggested if Draco was rebelling against his father. He knew that was just what he was doing at the time, but he also knew that in the end he'd have to behave and get in line. He shook his head. Especially if he wanted his father's blessing to be with Harry. Draco huffed. Like that would ever happen. He wanted to laugh at his own stupidity. Harry wasn't gay. He couldn't be. He was far too… Draco didn't know. He just wasn't like any gay wizard Draco had ever met or like any gay muggle he'd ever hooked up with. Not that the list of any of those were long… but he just had this feeling. He sighed. And his father would never approve of Draco dating a muggle, even if said muggle had been a woman. When had his life become this complicated?

Draco fixed his hair with a charm, before he stepped out of his room, tugging his wand down in his pocket. He pulled his jacket closer around himself and walked down the stairs and out the pub onto the streets in London. He just had to collect himself and get this solved. Draco nodded to himself as he walked down the streets, hands in his jacket's pockets, eyes glazing over the people around him. They didn't matter. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, when he saw the sign of the café Harry had asked him to come to. Draco took the small place in. It was almost invisible, surrounded by tall buildings with big signs and bright colors. The café looked shabby and honestly not like a place for a living soul. Draco squinted his eyes to look through the windows. People were moving around in there. Not a lot, but still enough people to make Draco worried someone would overhear their conversation. He gulped. He really wish he could cast a silence charm or really anything to give them the privacy Draco wanted. He wanted to come out to Harry, not to the rest of the world. He sighed and almost jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He was too close to drawing his want and cursing said person, when he realized it was Harry. He calmed down and sent the other man a soft smile. "Harry. You surprised me." Harry chuckled. "Why are you just standing out here? Lets go inside. I know it doesn't look of much, but it's so much more on the inside. Plus…- its private." Draco could see the faint red on Harry's ears and shortly wondered if Harry was embarrassed by his own request or something entirely else.


	11. Gay or nay?

AN: I am really not happy with this chapter- but i hope it will satisfy you guys anyways. :) pls review.

They sat in awkward silence for a while, in the corner booth. Harry watched Draco. He didn't know how to bring up the topic or what he would even say to do just that, so instead he kept quiet. Draco seemed to be thinking about something as well. Harry was surprised, when Draco actually opened his mouth. "So. You wanted to talk about homosexuality. How come you thought I'd know. Did you already.. I mean." Draco rubbed his neck, chuckling awkwardly. "Eh- I mean…" Harry blinked, first then taking Draco's words in. "You're gay?" Draco paused, sighing softly before he nodded. "Yeah í guess that was what I was trying to say-" Draco muttered. Harry didn't know what to say to that. He felt the butterflies in his stomach take off and fly around like there was no tomorrow. He actually had someone by his side, who would have been through the same thing he was currently going through. Harry smiled. "Okay. So can you explain the difference?" Draco seemed surprised at Harry's acceptance, furrowing his brows. "It doesn't make you uncomfortable?" He mumbled, making Harry wonder if Draco had experienced being rejected a lot of times due to his sexuality. Harry reached over to hold Draco's hand. "Why would I? you know…- You're my first real friend and I would be a fool to let that go for something as silly as you being gay." Harry watched as a small smile spread on Draco's face.

"Thank you" Draco muttered, making Harry squeeze the other male's hand. "No. Thank you Draco. For actually trying to understand me and opening up to me." Draco chuckled and squeezed Harry's hand back, before his face went serious. "Just..- to make it clear. My father doesn't know and I'd prefer to keep it that way." Harry nodded, he would never tel Draco's father anyways, but he knew Draco needed the recurrence. Telling Harry something this personal, which could possible ruin Draco was… Huge. Harry felt like he had finally met someone who would always be there for him, no matter how fucked up he was. He knew he could have been worse off, but he wasn't exactly the most fun person to be with. He was happy Draco didn't seem to mind though. Draco's smile disappeared completely as he took a deep breath. "about… your question. I don't suppose you want to tell me why you want to know?" Draco didn't give him enough time to reply, before he continued. "Well for me the difference is simply that I would never go to bed with a woman." Draco coughed, his cheeks faint red. "I would most likely feel rather uncomfortable if a girl was trying to hit on me. I don't know- My parents tried to.." Draco paused, seemingly consider his choice of word. "Arrange a marriage for me with a high society girl." Harry nodded a little. It was pretty much what he had expected it to be. "What about… uhm" Harry didn't know how to voice out his question and squinted his eyes in thought. "How did you know?" Draco blinked and raised an eyebrow. He was quite for some time and Harry imagined the wheels turning in Draco's head, hoping they wouldn't click together with the conclusion Harry dreaded admitting to himself. Draco shrugged, seeming to let the thought pass and just reply Harry's question. Harry felt relief overflow his body, he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Well… Since I was young, my parents have been interested in…- alliances between our family and another family, by arranging a marriage between me and yeah a girl." Draco rubbed his neck, glancing at Harry. "I was promised off to someone- or more like she was promised to me- but she died." Harry frowned. "I'm sorry" He muttered. Draco just smiled shaking his head. "Don't be. It was then I realized I had no desire to even marry her in the first place." Harry smiled when Draco seemingly without thinking about it took his hand again, the warmth from their palms mixing together, actually comforting Harry in some sense. "Anyways. I talked to a guy shortly after, about the marriage deal." Draco shrugged. "He made me realize that my parents… or by the time it was just my father really… Well he controlled my life and I didn't want that. I didn't want to marry a woman. That's when I met you-" Draco paused, Harry smiled at him, then furrowed his brows. "If that's…" He paused. "Where is that guy?" Draco sighed. "He got involved with a girl who expected me to marry her and couldn't deal with the fact that I wouldn't marry her. She made him believe that I was.. wrong." Draco rubbed his jaw. Harry could sense how uncomfortable the topic made him feel. "You don't have to talk about him." He muttered and reached over to gently rub Draco's back. "Thank you for telling me." Harry smiled softly at him, Draco looking at him with a soft smile. "Did it help you?" Harry nodded.

He knew it would help him in the long run, but right now it had only made him more confused. Draco chuckled softly. "It confused you, didn't it?" Harry chuckled and felt his cheeks tint red. "How did you know?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry sometimes your face is easier to read than a picture book" Harry huffed, but couldn't help chuckling. He shook his head and nudges Draco softly. "Do you want to order some food?" Harry muttered, glancing towards the counter where a blonde teenager was standing, typing on her phone. Draco hummed in thought, nodding. "Sure. I haven't eaten yet." Harry smiled and nodded. "You want burgers?" Draco nodded and Harry stood up to go order. He could feel Draco's eyes follow him to the counter. He coughed to gain the girls attention. She squeaked and smiled softly. "Oh hello handsome." Harry made a face. "What would you like to eat?" She almost purred the words making Harry feel rather violated. She had to be almost 10 years younger than him. Harry smiled forced. "I'd like to order two number 23 and some water." She smiled and bit her lip. "oh- who are you sharing with?" She blinked and tried to look behind him to see who he was with. Harry didn't say anything.

She flashes her eyelashes at him. "You know- I'm sure your friend wouldn't mind being left behind for some time. There's no customers right now- we could-" She wiggled her brows. Harry glanced at Draco, making a face. "Ignore him babe- I want to show you…" She had lowered her voice and Harry wanted to run away- He didn't have to though, he felt Draco circle his arms around him from behind. "Babe is this girl bothering you?" The girls eyes widened. "O-oh I-I'm so sorry I had no idea." She bowed her head, her cheeks bright red. " Your burgers will be there in 10 minutes sir." Draco smiled. "Thank you. We will return to our table then." Harry let a breath out. He glanced at Draco. "Thank you" He mumbled and leaned back into Draco's hold, sighing softly. "You should have heard her" Harry mumbled. "I felt like a pervert even though she was the one making the move." Draco chuckled, Harry could feel Draco's breath on his cheek. Harry smiled softly. He was happy he had a friend like Draco. Draco really was something else.


	12. Harry Oh Harry

AN: So I kind of had no idea what to write- but i think this is nice tbh- and yeah i hope you'll enjoy it! :)

Draco pov.

Draco couldn't help himself but watch Harry as he walked. Sure, Harry was in no way as elegant as any pureblood, but there was something about the way he walked that caught Draco's attention. Harry had truly surprised him. Draco had said everything all the wrong ways, he knew that. He had never truly discussed his sexuality with others and doing it with Harry had been… Awkward to say the least. Harry had been brilliant though. He didn't even flinch when he realized just why Draco knew about that stuff. He just held his hand. Draco couldn't help but smile at that, shaking his head. Harry was an odd one. Speaking of Harry the other male didn't really look comfortable. Draco squinted his eyes, noticing how Harry kept glancing back at him. That couldn't be good. He stood up and approached the counter, frowning at what he heard. She was flirting with Harry! He could have cursed her right then and there. How dared she flirt with his Harry. Draco had paused at that, before he had gone up behind Harry and hugged him from behind. "Babe is this girl bothering you?" The girl's eyes had widened in shock, sending a satisfying shiver down his spine. He couldn't keep the grin back and without thinking about it, moved his face closer to Harry's neck. "O-oh I-I'm so sorry I had no idea." She bowed her head, her cheeks bright red. " Your burgers will be there in 10 minutes sir." Draco smiled, that was better. She would have learned her lesson now, even though he'd still have preferred to curse her sorry ass. How dared she even try making a move on Harry, when it was obvious he was there with Draco? "Thank you. We will return to our table then." Draco said, his voice in far more control, than his insides. His insides were burning and at the same time, he felt like he was flying. Harry was in his arms! Said male glanced at Draco. "Thank you" He mumbled and leaned back into Draco's hold, sighing softly. The small gesture made sparks fly in Draco's vision. Harry was encouraging their closeness. Draco would have squealed right then and there, like a school girl, but his upgrowing had taught him better. He tried to control the wide of his smile, but here he failed and let himself just listen to Harry. "You should have heard her" Harry mumbled. "I felt like a pervert even though she was the one making the move." Draco chuckled, he wanted to kiss Harry's neck. It was so close, but then again so far away. Harry's skin wasn't his to claim. But he was allowed to listen to Harry's voice, as he spoke of just what that stupid muggle girl had said. Draco's fist clenched slightly, he really hoped Harry didn't notice that. It was one thing for Harry to be okay with him being gay, but it was a completely other thing for Harry being okay with Draco having a crush on him. That one thing, would stay a secret, just like his magic. Harry didn't need to know. He would be better off with not knowing.

They returned to their table, Harry's face was an odd red color and Draco wondered for a while, if the other male was feeling cold. Draco couldn't see why he would, because the air condition was making the room rather nice. Draco smiled. Maybe Harry got easily cold. He couldn't help but imagine the two of them outside, Harry getting cold because of the wind. Draco would circle his arms around the dark haired male and discreetly cast a warming charm, to make sure Harry would actually be warm. Harry would say something like 'Draco you're so warm' and they would stay like that until it got too dark and they had to return home. Draco could see it all in his mind, seeing the two of them walk home holding hands, arms circled around each other in their shared bed. Harry naked… Draco paused himself there and shoot his head up, making Harry jerk up in surprise. He couldn't go there. He smiled apologizing at Harry. "Are you cold?" He didn't know what else to say. He felt so awkward at the moment. He had just imagined… No. He couldn't go there. Bad Draco. Harry blinked, rubbing his arms slightly. "I'm fine." He sent Draco a smile, making Draco squint his eyes. Harry put his hands above his head in surrender. "Okay okay- I am a cold." Draco chuckled and pulled his own jacket off, to hand it to Harry. Harry took a moment to just stare at it, before he took it, nodding in thanks to Draco, before he put it around himself.

That stupid girl came around with their food, making the atmosphere pretty damn awkward. Draco glared at the burger in front of him, like that would help. Harry chuckled, he had obvious noticed the fierce glare Draco sent his food. "Did the burger hurt you in some way Draco?" Draco huffed. "Oh shut up Harry." Harry laughed and reached over to poke Draco's burger. "Bad burger. Don't be mean to Draco- Behave and let him eat you!" That was too much even for Draco. He blinked and then burst out laughing, clutching his stomach, feeling tears from laughter pressing their way out. Harry was so fucking weird.

After they had finished eating, they had left the place and Harry had tried to return his jacket, but Draco wouldn't let him. He insisted he was fine and that Harry could keep it. He wasn't actually fine. It was fucking cold walking around in nothing but a t-shirt, but the smile on Harry's face was worth it and Draco managed to cast a warming charm when Harry was admiring the stars. Harry had grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop, telling him to look up. It was such a muggle thing to look at the stars. Draco almost wanted to snort, but he didn't. Instead he squeezed Harry's hand and looked up at the sky. Following Harry's finger with hi gaze as he pointed out the different constellations. Of course he knew what they were, but he liked watching Harry's excitement in showing Draco things he didn't know. Draco had learned about them in astronomy, when he went to Hogwarts. He even knew now that the Capricorn and Mars's positions was supposed to mean luck. Not that he had ever believed the stars and planets positions could ever tell you anything. They stood there for some time, looking up at the night sky, hands connected, Harry lividly telling Draco things about the stars. Draco figured the other male had simply forgotten their hands where still connected and he certainly wouldn't remind him. This meeting had gone much better than he had ever dared to hope it would. Harry was no ordinary muggle. Draco knew that. But now he also knew why he shouldn't deny his feelings for the other male in his own head. Harry was worth those feelings.

Draco smiled as he glanced at Harry. The lawyer had really changed his world. Harry had as the first person, who was seemingly above him in society, actually listened. Harry had saved him, even if he knew Draco was guilty. Harry would sue someone for his sake, because they had hurt him. Harry didn't know a lot about him, but what he knew seemed to be enough for him to like Draco. Draco had never tried that before. Being liked for who he was and not who his father was. He had been taught to hate muggles. Taught that they were unworthy of his time. But a muggle had been the first one to even see him for who he really was. He glanced at Harry. Even the ones he had thought was his best friends had turned out to be… someone else. Blaise had treated him like dirt, since he had started seeing Pansy and even if he had been the one to make Draco realize who he truly was, Draco knew Blaise would never think that was a good thing. He sighed softly. Blaise had even… tried to get Harry into his bed. That still confused Draco. He had thought Blaise was dating Pansy, so what was he doing flirting with someone else?

Harry poked his nose, making Draco jump in surprise. "Sorry- I guess I zooned out a bit." Harry smiled softly. "Thinking about your father?" Draco shook his head. He didn't know if he should tell Harry, but then again, it couldn't hurt. "I'm thinking about Blaise. You remember him from the hospital right?" Harry blinked, then frowned as he nodded. "I remember him. What about him?" Draco swallowed and leaned in to rest his head on Harry's shoulder. "We used to be friends…"


	13. Connection

AN: I had forgotten I left the story on a cliffhanger lol - but i finally know where this story is going! i hope you enjoy this chapter! :) please review!

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion at Draco's words. He had gotten the impression that Draco much like Harry himself, didn't really have friends. But of course Draco had friends. Draco had it all. Harry could clearly recall the male Draco spoke of. The male had been flirting with him in the hospital. Harry had realized that after he and Draco had separated, but Harry excused his nativity with the fact that he wasn't interested in Blaise that way. Draco took a deep breath and Harry could sense he was about to say something big. He reached over and held Draco's hand to show him some kind of support. " He was the one who made me realize… my sexuality. Just to leave me when I told him." Harry frowned, now understanding what Draco had said earlier about the male. Poor Draco. Harry really had nothing to complain about, compared to Draco. Draco had a terrible father, a former best friend who was a jerk and on top of that he had two cases on his neck. Sure one of them was for Draco's sake, but it was never nice to be in court, if you weren't the lawyer or the judge.

They ate in silence when their food arrived, the young waiter apologized over and over again, obvious being embarrassed about her own behavior. Harry felt rather uncomfortable at her constant apologize and really just wanted her to leave, which she at some point did. Harry broke the silence at some point, smiling at Draco, who had been in the middle of taking a huge bite. "Are you ready to go to court?" Draco had almost choked on his food, but after drinking a whole glass of water he collected himself enough to nod. Harry smiled. "I did tell you that the case with the prisoners are moved to the day after the other case, right? I think the court is tired of having your cases in their system." Harry chuckled at this, which made Draco roll his eyes. "Harry- Youre humor fucking sucks." Harry just grinned. "Anyways, yes, you did tell me." He paused, like he was considering his next words, before he hummed and said. "And of course they're tired of the involved to fawn over my good looks." Harry blinked before he broke out in laughter, clutching his stomach hard. If he had bad humor, then what did Draco have? Draco seemed humored by Harry's reaction, it could be Harry's mind just playing tricks on him, but he distinctly thought Draco's eyes got a brighter grey almost silver color, but that couldn't be it. Eyes didn't just change color like that.

Harry and Draco had arranged to meet an hour before Draco's case was once again presented for the court, but this time Harry was certain the case would end. Harry had another case afterwards in court, which made it impossible for them to celebrate. For once Harry almost regretted his choice of occupation. Harry felt weirdly nervous, something he never did with his other cases. He went in, did his job and saved the day for those who deserved it, then got on with his life. This was something else though, this was Draco. Draco had come to be much more than just his client. Draco was the person who filled up his mind on grey days. Draco was the one who stole his attention, when Harry tried to concentrate about a case. Draco was the one who had added color to his before dull life. Which reminded him that it was soon the 20th and he had half and half promised his cousin that he'd bring the 'girl' he liked.

Harry felt dizzy. There really was too much in his head lately. Everything had been so much easier, before he met Draco. Not that he would exchange the meeting with Draco for anything in the world. He rubbed his head, sighing softly. He needed air. He went over to the window in his office, opening it and sticking his head out to really appreciate the wind against his face. A cough was heard from behind him and Harry quickly pulled his head back in. "Did I disturb you and your secret admire on the street?" Harry rolled his eyes, facing Draco. "I don't see you down there-" Draco paled, his face turning even whiter than usually. Harry nudged him. "I'm joking- Relax. Are you ready to give your version of the story?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course I am Harry. Why do you always have to ask me if I'm ready? Do I seem like a nervous person to you mh?" Harry smiled and fondly reached in to move a strand of hair away from Draco's face. "No, more like the opposite. Always in control of your feelings." Harry sat down on his desk, patting the spot beside him for Draco to take, Draco did and Harry sighed. "Now be honest with me and tell me how you really feel. " Draco blinked, Harry smiled reassuringly at him and reached over to take his hand. "You know you can tell me anything." Draco nodded, taking his time to actually let Harry's words go through his head. "I guess.. I'm more nervous about.. other things to be nervous about this." Draco made a half apologetic face. Harry smiled. "Do you want to talk about it?" Draco shook his head and got off the table. "Can we go to the courtroom now? It doesn't help me just sitting around." Harry chuckled as he nodded.

They walked in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, more like the opposite. Draco seemed to have this aura around him, which told Harry Draco would be just fine. The courtroom was a chaos. Harry knew the prosecutor was fucked, but he didn't know things was this bad for him. He was older than Harry, his clothes were wrinkled and he had big bags underneath his eyes. Harry was surprised to see how serious the other lawyer had taken the case. Deep down he felt pride spread in his chest. Pride over the fact that someone in his branch of work was so committed to achieve justice. Harry was pretty sure that no one would be able to get Draco jailed though.

Harry sent the other lawyer a soft smile, leading Draco towards the stands, smiling softly as Draco sat down. "You'll be free from this charge soon." Draco nodded stiffly, Harry could see the mask Draco had been wearing, when they met, appear. Harry had learnt that the other did that to protect himself by now and therefore he didn't actually mind Draco's rather stiff attitude. When everyone was in their place Harry flowed in his element, time passing by like a wave drift over the sea. Before he knew it, he stood outside the courtroom with Draco.

Draco was smiling. Harry was smiling. "Thank you." Draco muttered, before the two men engaged in a hug. Harry couldn't help but press his face into Draco's shoulder and take a sniff of the other's by now familiar scent. "There's no need to thank me." Draco chuckled. "I know." Harry watched Draco walk down the hall, out of his sight, the male still present in his mind. Harry smiled for himself as he turned back towards the courtroom, entering to go defend another client.


	14. Celebration

AN: Im sorry for not updating last week- I soon have exams and yeah- even my updates on this story will from now of be slow- I hope you will be patient and enjoy this chapter :)

Harry didn't know why they had chosen to go to the same place as last night, but there they were. Sitting across from each other, looking at the same menu as the day before. Draco rubbed the back of his neck, catching Harry's attention with his unusual gesture. The gesture in itself wasn't unusual, but it was unusual for Draco to do it. Harry smiled at the other male, watching emotions flow over his face, patiently waiting for the other to speak his mind. "Harry-" Draco stated, making it obvious for Harry how nervous he actually was. "Our talk yesterday-" Harry hummed, letting Draco know he was with him. "Did you ask because you were…" He paused. "…confused about yourself or because you had a client?" Harry blinked, his cheeks turning a faint red. He didn't actually know what to say to that. If the person who was the target for his affection wasn't the boy in front of him, perhaps he wouldn't have any trouble telling the other the truth. Now he caught himself, swallowing and taking a few deep breaths. His face was diffidently growing hotter. He sighed softly. Draco was his friend. It shouldn't be this damn hard to be honest with him, but maybe that was the exact reason it was so hard to be honest with the other male. He glanced up from the table, having no memory of when he had lowered his gaze to stare rather intensely on the smooth surface. The tables surface really wasn't what he should be focusing on. He smiled apologetic at Draco. He should just say something. It wasn't like Draco would freak out about it, right? He nodded to himself. "Eh- both." He bit the inside of his cheek, nibbling on the skin, the slight taste of metallic blood spreading around his mouth. He didn't even know what he meant by that, and judging by Draco's expression, neither did he. Harry coughed and shrugged awkwardly.

He had no idea why he had even said that. What had he been thinking? The truth was, he hadn't been thinking. Or yes he had, but not about what his brain decided his mouth should form into words. He had to connect his words to something else, somehow. He rubbed the brink of his nose, feeling all kinds of small underneath Draco's gaze which still rested on him. He took a deep breath, then sent Draco a soft smile, before he opened his mouth. Just to close it again. And open it. And close it. And open it. Draco seemed to be growing frustrated with him, but really he couldn't help it. Sure he was rather talented with words, when it came to the courtroom. But in court he stated facts. Things he knew to be correct or knew he was meant to say. Right now he had no idea what was the right thing to say. He felt like he had been stabbed with a rather intelligent response to one of his claims, just like in court. But unlike in court, he had no come back. He had nothing to support the claim he just made. He closed his mouth, realizing it was still open, before he took another deep breath. Maybe he knew what he wanted to say. Maybe he just didn't want to admit that to himself. Not that that was much better, than not knowing, but at least he had a starting point. Draco raised an eyebrow at him and Harry nodded, before he opened his mouth once again. "A client made me question myself." He stated, like it wasn't even a big deal, even though his own words sent his mind into a storm, which tore his world up with its roots.

Draco seemed unable to grasp what Harry had actually said, his face twisting from one emotion to the next. Harry gulped. Had he worded it wrong? Was it too much ? Should he laugh it off and tell Draco he was joking? No. That was just stupid. He bit his lip as he watched Draco. He felt like he could see his own words sink into the blonde male's head, before it clicked and Draco's grey eyes shimmered with a silver edge. Draco chuckled. "Oh Harry." Harry had no idea what he had done to earn such a fond tone from the other male, but he figured Draco would explain himself and Draco did just that. But not before he had messed Harry's hair up, by ruffling it in a fond manner. "Who is he? Do you need help with approaching him?" Harry blinked in confusion. Who he was? Who was who? He furrowed his brows, Draco seemingly realized Harry's confusion. "Oh I'm sorry- I just thought you had met a guy and you-" Draco's face was gradually changing color, from almost marble white to a deep cherry red. Harry blinked and couldn't help himself from letting out a soft snort. "Draco- I don't need help approaching-" He paused, before he swallowed whatever doubt he had, letting it go down his throat with all the thoughts of how insane this was. "…You." Draco had been watching their connected hands, but at Harry's words he sputtered almost like he was about to choke on invisible water.

Harry's eyes widened. "Draco! Draco?" He quickly stood up and gently hit the others back, when Draco didn't seem to be any closer to stopping his choking. Could you choke on your own spit? Draco coughed violently and clutched his chest. "Harry- fuck. Never joke around like that again." Harry frowned, a weird sense of heaviness settling over him. He sent Draco a halfhearted smile. "ha ha, I won't." He muttered, returning to his seat, with a grim look on his face. His eyes soon again directed towards the table. It was odd how many coffee cup rings there were sunk deep into the otherwise blank wood. Harry could almost feel his thoughts jumping back and forth inside his head, from one side to the other. Crashing and jumping up to crash other thoughts. He sighed. He reached up to gently rub his own temples. This had been a bad idea. He swallowed his emotions and looked up to meet Draco's eyes, sending the other male a smile. Draco's eyes seemed to be searching Harry's. For what Harry didn't know, but he let the other search, it gave him more time to collect himself, for the following casual conversation they would no doubt be having.

Draco sighed. "You. weren't joking." Harry blinked. Had Draco really found that in his eyes? He squinted his eyes. He had to learn that. He shrugged a little, when he by Draco's eyes were reminded that the other had spoken to him. Draco seemed to brighten visible at this, he stood up suddenly and before Harry knew it, he was pulled up and into a hard chest. He grunted at the impact, but when he realized Draco was hugging him, a soft genuine smile appeared on his lips, as he slowly returned the hug, face resting against the other male's shoulder. "Harry." Draco muttered. Harry wished Draco wouldn't say anything else and just let Harry enjoy the sensation of Draco's lean arms around him, his breath tickling Harry's neck and sending shivers down his spine. But Harry's prayers weren't heard. "You like me?" Draco muttered, with a hint of unhidden excitement in his voice. Harry felt like words wouldn't do the job and therefore just nodded into the blonde man's shoulder.


	15. Just fuck

AN: I don't know if you guys noticed i no longer update every weekend. Ah well. I have exams the coming month and therefore updates will be limited. I have no idea what im doing with the current part of this story, but i hope you nonetheless enjoy it. I'm not sure if I add to many thoughts or if i then add too little in other situations. lol. pls tell me your thoughts ouo

Harry had never been kissed before. Still he knew that the way Draco's lips moved over his had to be just right. Draco's hand was caressing his cheek, the blonde's eyes shut closed as their bodies pressed together, like two puzzle pieces. Harry couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. His head was one big mess of blonde hair and soft lips. If it had been anyone else than Draco who had forced his lips against Harry's, Harry would probably have slapped them. But it was Draco and Draco was different. He was all kinds of different. Harry blinked when the pressure on his lips disappeared and he opened his eyes fully, to meet a grey pair, locked on his face. He had no words to describe what he wanted to say. How would he be able to say what he felt with something as trivial as words? And still he found himself opening his mouth and blabbering the first thing on his mind. "Do you wanna come with me to see my aunt and uncle the 20th?" Draco blinked. He was obviously surprised by the sudden request. Harry gulped. Why had he said that? Why hadn't he just kept his mouth closed and kissed those tempting lips, belonging to a certain blonde, once more? Harry lowered his gaze, his face was deeper red than a tomato. The embarrassment was combined with the heat from the kiss, making his face painfully red.

Harry blinked when his face was lifted by the chin, grey eyes searching his face, for something Harry didn't know if they ever found. Draco smiled. "Sure." Harry hadn't realized he'd been shaking, but at the simple word he visible relaxed, heaving in a deep breath. "Really?" Draco nodded. "Really." Harry returned Draco's smile with his own.

Harry lay awake most of the night, replaying the day's events in his head. Draco's lips against his. The soft smile on the blonde male's face when Harry asked him to basically meet his family. He gulped. What had he gotten himself into? He had barely himself accepted that he might be gay and on the first opportunity he had he was going to jump at it and come out to the family which had taken care of him from he was a baby, who didn't even fathom what the word gay meant. Harry groaned. Uncle Vernon wouldn't be happy. Harry chuckled. He could imagine how aunt Petunias face would scrunch up like she'd bitten in a sour lemon. Dudley probably wouldn't get it at first, but when he did… Harry sighed. They were his only family, but you couldn't exactly say they were tolerating. Harry rubbed his temples. Well he couldn't tell Draco he wasn't welcome anymore. Neither could he tell his cousin that this wasn't the so called girl he had been thinking about when he messaged Dudley. Harry groaned in annoyance. When had life become this difficult? He shook his head and sat up in bed. Luckily he only had one case and one meeting tomorrow. His lack of sleep wouldn't ruin anything. It had been something different if he had a full schedule. He pressed his face into his hands. Luckily the end of Draco's case meant less time to be together… right? Which in the end would mean Harry could actually think whole this mess through.

Was he really into Draco? He still wasn't sure. There were just something about the other male which felt different. Draco. Just thinking about him made a smile appear on his face. He was being stupid, trying to deny what he already knew to be the truth. Of course he liked Draco. Really what was there not to like? Harry snorted. Draco was a prat. He truly was, which should make Harry like him less, but for some reason it only increased the other males charm. He huffed. When had this even happened? He didn't know. He smiled softly for himself, but apparently he wasn't the only one it had happened for. He sighed contently as he once again recalled the kiss. Draco's lips pressed softly against his, like a soft feather caressing his lips. The kiss it self had been mesmerizing, much like the male he shared it with. He rolled his eyes. When had his thoughts became that cheesy. He flapped down on his back on the bed. The kiss wasn't what dragged his mind back to the scene repeatedly. The words afterwards were the factor driving his mind insane. He rolled onto his stomach. Really, who would so casually in an almost drawl announce they liked you as well. Harry chuckled. Only Draco would. He pressed his face into the pillow, smiling to himself. It was hopeless denying his affection towards Draco. It was stupid to worry about the 20th, when he had other things to deal with beforehand. Like Draco's second case, with those bastards in prison. Harry could feel his temper rising. How dared they hurt Draco. He honestly wondered if it was smart that he represented Draco in this case, when all he wanted to do was smack the idiots head together and tell them if they ever touched Draco again he'd make them pay. Harry rolled back onto his back running his fingers through his hair. Fuck it. He sat up and looked around his room, searching for something anything to distract his mind. His phone! He grabbed it from his nightstand, time to play games. Sleep was overrated anyways.

To say Harry was grumpy when he woke up the next morning after an hour of sleep was a understatement. He was in such a bad mood he sneered at his secretary when she asked him if he had a nice night's sleep. Like she couldn't see that he hadn't slept well at all. Was that foolish woman even using her eyes? Harry probably shouldn't have told her to fuck off though, which he realized when he sat in his office, with a cup of coffee in his hands. He couldn't really blame himself though. Grumpy Harry did not like happy morning people. When Draco entered his office around 10, Harry almost jumped at the male to moan about his misery. He managed to catch himself halfway, and instead of jumping Draco he awkwardly hugged him. Draco chuckled and circled his arms back around Harry, making Harry relax slightly. It was okay. Of course it was. Draco hummed. "What made you welcome me like this, mh?" Harry was about to retort something and pull away, but before he could say anything Draco continued. "Not that I mind. I quite like this new side of you." Harry grunted something unintelligent into Draco's shoulder, pressing his face into the other male's neck. He sighed a little. This was actually a nice way to start ones day. He glanced at Draco's face. He seemed rather relaxed, a soft smile playing on his lips and his eyes crinkling in a way Harry wasn't sure suited him or not. He was about to say just that, when his secretary stepped in. Her eyes widened at the sight which met her. "Mr. Potter" She mumbled, her face scarlet red, her eyes darting form one side of the room to the other side. Harry slowly and unwillingly pulled away from the hug. "Yes?" He muttered with a clear annoyance to his voice. He coughed. "Sorry. I mean yes?" He sent the woman a smile. It wasn't her fault he was in a bad mood and wanted to stay in Draco's arms for the rest of the day. Now the thought had entered his mind, he couldn't help but glance at the blonde, longing to be chest to chest, arms around each other once more.

She seemed to swallow her words. Harry raised an eyebrow, blinking when Draco placed a hand on his back, gently rubbing his fingers into Harry's skin. Harry met his eyes, eyes which told him to relax. He sighed and nodded, looking back at the woman, who seemed to have collected herself. "The case is moved to 10:30." She almost whispered the words, before she hurried out the office. Harry groaned in annoyance, cursing under his breath. Who the hell did they think they were. He blinked, when his sight was clouded by blue fabric. Draco chuckled. "What made you so uptight today?" Harry groaned. "Couldn't sleep" He muttered into Draco's chest, the blonde's hands rubbing over his back. "We can go sleep afterwards if you'd like?" Harry gulped. Sleeping. Beside Draco. He chuckled softly. He really hoped Draco wasn't expecting what Harry was currently thinking of, to happen. Harry was in no way ready to take that step. He felt his face heat up. He wasn't even sure what they were yet and here he was thinking about sex. He groaned again, shaking his head. He seriously needed to get his priorities straight. The case had been moved. They were about to be late. Why were they still here? He squeaked and lifted his head from Draco's chest to look at the clock on the wall. Fuck. "Fuck. We need to go!" Draco most of all looked humored by Harry's obvious despair, but Harry forgave him. He had to look stupid. Therefore, he without another word dragged Draco, by the hand, down towards the courtroom. Today would be a long day.


	16. To love

AN: Thiz story is half Harry pov and half Draco pov. I hope the shift is visible. I finished school this month, so i will be back to updating once a week :) If you thought this story had no deeper plot- then this chapter will surprise you :) ENJOY- pls review!

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. The case had taken longer than expected and therefore he had had to move his meeting. The time spent in court had been worth it though. Draco was revenged. It sounded like a bad line from a comic book, but that really was what had happened. The prisoners had gotten 5 years added to their sentence. Harry would have liked it to be longer, but he knew that if you saw it from the side of the law, 5 years were rather hard. In that sense Harry was pleased with himself. He smiled fondly at the blonde beside him, Draco had at some point taken his hand and intertwined their fingers. Harry's eyes moved over the blonde's features, trailing over the shape of his jaw and the small hairs in his brows. Draco chuckled. "What's up with you today?" Harry shrugged a little. He honestly didn't know. He felt happy, but at the same time conflicted. He sighed and glanced at their hands, before his eyes moved up to meet Draco's. "Are we dating?" He muttered, wincing on the inside when he saw the surprise on Draco's face. He blinked, when the blonde male, started chuckling. "Oh Harry. Of course we are. How could you even be confused about that?" Harry huffed and hid his face in the blonde male's shoulder, smiling. He had a boyfriend.

Draco came around his apartment in the afternoon. The two of them not really doing much, just lying on the couch, close together, watching tv. Harry had never felt as much at ease as he did in that moment. Sure, he had no idea how their relationship would affect his familylife or worklife, but in the end he would still have Draco. Harry sneaked a look up at blonde hair, smiling to himself. He had never seen a 25 year old male as excited about a tv as Draco was. He turned over to face the other male, Draco smiling at him. "You're sure you don't mind coming the 20th?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry. Shut up" Harry huffed. "Don't tell me to shut up." Draco chuckled. "Should I rather make you shut up?" Harry took a moment to consider the others suggestion, but it was a moment too long, for him to reply Draco, because before he even opened his mouth, his talking ability was blocked by lips firmly pressed against his.

Harry felt like he was melting, his arms circled around Draco's neck being the only thing keeping him from disappearing into nothingness. Usually he would have connected the feeling with pain, but this time around the melting inside him made his heartbeat pick up, his face grow hot and his stomach tingle. Harry ran his fingers through soft blonde strands of hair, blinking when the heat slowly cooled down after Draco pulled away. The blonde wearing a cocky grin on his face, which Harry most of all just wanted to hide with his hand, so he did. Making Draco laugh behind his hand, the blonde's hands tenderly holding Harry's hand, pressing firm pecks against his palm.

"You know, I never expected I'd fall for someone like you" Draco muttered, their eyes locked together. Harry could feel the blush spread on his face. "Why not?" Draco shrugged, a nagging voice in the back of his head told Harry that Draco knew, but just wouldn't tell him why. He would probably tell him at one point. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder, closing his eyes. "I never expected to fall for anyone-" He muttered, listening to the chuckle leaving Draco's lips. Draco hummed and ran his fingers through Harry's mess of hair, nuzzling his nose into his scalp. They stayed like that for some time, the silence in the room not necessarily awkward, but a little tense. Tense with the secrets still between them.

The following days they barely spent any time together. Harry had to work over time to catch up with his cases and Draco had decided to actually take swimming seriously, if not on a professional level, just on a level where he got to compete and see the losers' angry faces. Even though he pursued a muggle thing, he still went home to see his father.

Malfoy manor stood tall and intimidating as it always had. His father stood in the door as Draco walked down the path from the gate to the front door. "I had considered locking you out of the wards, Draco." His father stated, Draco knowing he wasn't actually supposed to reply. He nodded and followed his father inside, the two men walking in silence towards the older's study. "Did you leave that boy alone Draco? I'm not sure you realize who he is." Draco squinted his eyes in confusion at his father's words.

"I'm sorry father. I'm not sure I know what you mean." His father shook his head and opened the door to the study, nodding his head to allow Draco to enter. Draco sat in the chair in front of his father's desk, waiting for the older to continue talking. "His name is Harry Potter, Draco." His father stated after sitting down. "He is the one who stopped our lord 25 years ago." Draco's eyes widened, his mind running over how that could possibly be true. He saw no possibilities. Harry was a muggle in every sense of the word. Of course he had grown up with his aunt and uncle, but that wasn't unusual, his parents didn't have to be James and Lily Potter did they? He wanted to tell his father he had to be mistaken, but he knew if he did, his father would shut up like a clam and then how would he justify his claims.

"How can you be so sure father?" He nodded and pulled a book out from the shelf below his desk, tapping it with his wand. The book flipped to page 234, where a picture of a baby was visible. Draco's eyes widened. The mob of black hair on the baby's head was without a doubt just like Harry's. what stood out the most was the lightning scar on the baby's forehead. It was exactly the same, as the one on the man Draco knew's forehead. He gulped. He had never asked Harry how he had gotten it, but he probably didn't know the truth about his scar anyways. Draco sighed and nodded.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his father's face. "Do you now understand why you can't be around that squib?" Draco furrowed his brows. "No father, just because he as a baby defied the dark lord, why can't I be around him now?" His father let out an annoyed sigh, before he stood up, placing both his hands on his son's shoulders. "Draco. It's one thing that you refuse to take his mark, but it's a whole other thing that you spend time with his enemy number one. After the old fool to Dumbledore died, the dark lord has been searching for Potter. When he finds him, he will kill him and return to his former glory. If he finds you with the boy… He will kill you as well." The look on his father's face where now rather desperate. "I can't lose you too!"

Draco had never seen his father like that before and it scared his. "Father. I can't." He whispered. "I-I'm sorry" His father let go of him, his eyes hardening. "You chose a halfblood squib above your own family. I'm disappointed in you, Draco." Draco lowered his gaze nodding. "Father. I love him." His father's face softened. Lucius of all people knew how it was to be in love. Draco knew that even though most people thought his father was heartless, the only thing he truly cared about was love. Sure, he adored power, but if he could have sacrificed all the power in the world, for Draco's mother, he would have done it in a blink of an eye. Lucius didn't show his love for his son in the traditional sense of the word, but Draco knew his father loved him, now when his mother was gone, his father probably loved him too much.

His father sighed and nodded. "That.. changes thing." His father gently ran his fingers through Draco's hair. "Have he accepted your love son?" Draco nodded, biting his lip before he muttered. "Fa-ather aren't you mad that I-I'm gay?" His father rolled his eyes and cupped his son's face. "Draco. I know I have been hard on you lately. I'm sorry. I just can't bear to lose you. It doesn't matter who you love, as long as said person will take care of you." His father smiled softly at him. "Potter have already proven to me that he will do that. He is a very strong muggle." His father admitted the last part while making a face. "If you truly love him, we will find a way to save him from the dark lord. I won't let you lose the person you love, like I lost your mother." A look of pain appeared in his father's eyes, before the man kissed Draco's forehead.

"Have you told him you're a wizard?" Draco shook his head, making his father sigh. "You have to Draco. In order to save him, we need him to know about our world and the danger he is in by being with you. If he can't handle it…" His father trailed off, his eyes growing blank, before he muttered. "Then he isn't worth it." Draco nodded in understanding, even though the idea of telling Harry and his rejection, felt like a knife bore itself into his chest and someone twisted it slowly inside him. "Thank you father." Draco whispered, his father smiling softly at Draco. "I might be a deatheater, but my main priority is being your father. Now my son, be strong and go tell him the truth. I know you're scared, but be strong for him and.. your mother. She would have been happy that her son find someone who truly cares for him." His father sent him a soft smile. "The dark lord is coming over tonight, you should get going my son." Draco nodded. "thank you father. Me and Harry will visit his relatives tonight, Harry should be safe there." His father nodded calculated. "Their love will protect him from harm." With those words his father stood up and left the room, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

Draco sat in the chair for a while, his thoughts running through his head. He had struggled to tell Harry he was gay, how would he even manage to tell Harry he was a wizard? How would he explain the danger Harry was in. He sighed and stood up, maybe he should just wait until tomorrow, let Harry have one last carefree day with his family, before he threw the bomb. He rubbed his neck as he left the manor. He had heard stories about Harry when he was a child. He had always wanted to meet the boy, but the boy hadn't attended Hogwarts and without his presence there the stories about him had died. Draco doubted a kid today even knew Harry's name. It was probably for the best. Harry was safer unknown and all Draco wanted for Harry right now, was to be safe. He couldn't bear to lose the love he had finally found. Harry's feelings might not go as deep as Draco's own did, but they were there and they were built on nothing but Draco being himself. Harry was special and Draco would be a fool if he allowed him to slip through his fingers.


	17. The truth

AN: Did i say i'd update more regular now? woops- ah well- i had a total writer block on all my stories- But i hope this is okay- From now of there should be plenty of plot for me to work with and perhaps that'll make me actually update when i planned to. Pls review!

Draco was late. Harry was honestly rather annoyed with the blonde male, he should have realized how big a deal this visit actually was and therefor he could not be late. Harry rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself down. Draco had a reason, Harry reasoned with himself. He was probably doing something important and would be there in a minute. Harry checked his watch, they would be 5 minutes late already. The journey to his aunt and uncle were around an hour and now they had approximal 55 minutes. Draco better have a reason or Harry had to hurt his newly achieved boyfriend. Harry started pacing back and forth outside his apartment complex, cursing Draco out.

Then suddenly he was there. He appeared out of nowhere, sending Harry a lazy smile, which only angered Harry more. "Where have you been?" Harry questioned, trying to control the anger boiling inside him. Draco visible gulped, before reaching in to take Harry's hand. "My father." Harry blinked, the anger leaving him, like air leaving a balloon. Draco sent him a soft smile. "Harry. I have to tell you something." Harry squinted his eyes at the blonde, tightening his hold on Draco's hand. It was now Draco would realize he had made a mistake. He would choose his father over Harry and break up with him. Harry could feel it. He closed his eyes waiting for the words he feared would leave his soon to be ex-boyfriends mouth. It had been a short joy, but Harry figured he would appreciate the experience in the end. He was so focused on his own thoughts that he didn't even hear what Draco said, he simply nodded and tried to keep the tears back. He felt so stupid.

Harry felt hands cupping his face. Lifting his head up, green eyes meeting grey. Harry blinked in confusion at the obvious adoration he saw in the other male's eyes. Then he figured he could have been wrong. Maybe Draco wasn't trying to break up with him. He blinked rapidly, before opening and closing his mouth a few times to say something, a blush creeping onto his cheeks when his actions made the blonde in front of him, chuckle fondly. "wha-at?" He finally managed to let out, lowering his gaze in embarrassment. He could feel Draco's thumbs trailing softly over his cheeks, making them grow a deeper red color.

"I said… I'm a wizard Harry." Harry felt like he had to have heard Draco wrong. He rubbed his ears, furrowing his brows. "Come again?" Draco sighed and pulled his hands away from Harry's face, to pull some kind of stick up from his back pocket. "Harry. This is my wand. I am a wizard." Harry looked around, trying to see if anyone was filming this. Maybe this was simply a part of a tv-show. Harry chuckled softly, blinking when Draco didn't chuckle with him. Half expecting Draco to tell him it was simply a joke. Harry stared at the blonde. He was being serious. Harry hadn't taken Draco for the mentally ill type, but of course, he figured it could hit anyone. He rubbed his neck. No wonder Draco's original case had been so fucked up. Maybe Draco had simply made it all up in his head. Harry shook his head. No. His eyes met Draco's. Draco wasn't like that. Harry sighed, feeling his chest tighten. Even if he was, Harry would still care about him.

Draco sighed softly, holding up the stick and said a clear: "Lumos" Harry's eyes widened as the stick actually seemed to emit a soft ball of light around the tip. He rubbed his neck. It couldn't be true though. Wizards were just a legend, they weren't actual real. Harry thought back on the time he had spent with Draco. Draco had just now appeared out of thin air, he had at one point been too warm for it to be just human temperature and then there was his case. Magic would explain it. Magic would also explain why Draco was so fascinated of tv's and how come he wasn't actually depending on his phone. His world simply didn't consist of those things. It had magic. He furrowed his brows. Even Draco's father had done the appearing and disappearing out of nowhere right in front of him. Harry should have known. He should have seen it. On the other hand a wizard would never have been the end goal for his thoughts. He was a reasonable person, who believed in facts, if anyone had suggested that his boyfriend was a wizard, Harry would simply not have believed it.

Harry realized Draco was waiting for him to speak, the other male was fidgeting with his shirt, eyes cast to the ground, the ball of light nowhere to be seen, the stick, or wand securely in Draco's hand. Harry wasn't sure what he was meant to say. He felt like he had been thrown into a world which wasn't his own. He sighed. In the end Draco being a wizard was much like him being a man. Harry chuckled at his own stupidity. He would just have to get used to it. He had come to care a lot for the blonde male, easily or easier than he had expected actually coming to terms with him being a man. It wasn't like him being a wizard would change a lot between them. Harry furrowed his brows in thought. It could possible help them do the things they had no urge to do manually, but it could also make Draco seem superior to Harry. Harry didn't like that aspect of it. He enjoyed feeling like he found an equal.

He looked at Draco, sighing again, before taking the other male's hand. "Draco" Harry muttered, making said male lift his head, their eyes meeting. "It makes no difference, as long as you don't change, you will still be you." Harry rubbed his neck with his free hand. "I will still care about you-" A soft smile appeared on Draco's face, his grip on Harry' hand tightening. Harry chuckled softly, letting out a squeaky sound, when he collided with the other male's chest, the other pulling him into a hug. "I'm so relieved." Draco muttered. "I couldn't bear to lose you." Harry could feel his face heat up and he quickly hid it in Draco's shoulder, mumbling. "We're already late let's go, Draco" Draco chuckled, kissing the mob of black hair, he had grown rather fond of, squeezing Harry gently. "Harry, I can get us there within 5 minutes' time top, we're in no hurry." Harry hummed in response, burying his face harder into the blonde's shoulder. Making it clear that he had no plans to move away. Draco chuckled fondly, running his fingers gently through Harry's hair.

"I'm sorry I first told you now." Draco muttered, his face pressed into Harry's hair. Harry hummed to let the other know he was listening. "My kind don't usually tell your kind." Draco continued. Harry closed his eyes, taking in the others warmth, nodding. Draco's fingers kept running through Harry's hair, making the dark haired male feeling rather sleepy. "mh?" Harry muttered, feeling like Draco had more on heart. "no one in my bloodline ever dated a muggle." Harry furrowed his brows, lifting his head to look questioning at his boyfriend. Draco chuckled, pecking Harry's cheek. "Non-magical people." Draco explained, satisfying Harry's need to understand, allowing him to return to his earlier spot at Draco's shoulder. "My family have always married full blooded magical people." Harry could sense on Draco's choice of words that he would have used other words, which Harry probably wouldn't have understood. Harry smiled at the idea of Draco actually trying to explain himself, even if Harry hadn't asked for it.

"If my father had been more like his father he would have abandoned me for being with you" Draco nuzzled his face into Harry's hair, chuckling. "My father didn't want us to date, but he accepts it." Draco hummed a little. "He accepts you" Harry glanced up at his boyfriend, chuckling softly. "We should probably visit him one day then." Draco rolled his eyes. "I think we'd have to." Harry smiled. "I hope he won't turn me into a frog or something." Draco snorted. "Why would he do that?" Harry shrugged. "I'm guessing you haven't read stories about witches who turn princes into frogs, so the princess had to kiss him." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well- I'll kiss you anytime Harry." Harry nudged the other male, shaking his head. "Shut up" Draco just smiled, ruffling Harry's hair affectionate.

"Hey Draco" Draco hummed. "I haven't told my family that we're dating, my cousin thinks you will be a girl." He mumbled, rubbing his neck lightly. Draco shrugged. "That means we'll have to tell them together." Harry nodded, smiling when Draco leaned in to peck his cheek. "I have a feeling today will be an interesting day." Harry chuckled. "Without a doubt."


	18. revelations

AN: so surprise! I updated fast for once lol- I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed- it motivated me a lot! I tried to seperate the talking a bit more- :)

 _Jump directly to the story if you_ dont _care about my_ respond _to 'guests' review :_ )

 _First of all thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like how i portrayed Harry! tbh i think i would react like you describe as well! I can't promise anything, but Harry will get to question Draco later, if he will ask exactly that I don't know ouo I hope you will like the answers to the questions, which will unfold in the coming chapters! :)_

Harry felt dizzy. They had 'apparated' to a spot a block away from his family's house. Draco hadn't explained exactly what apparition was, but it certainly was a lot faster than if they had taken Harry's car. Harry rubbed his temples, the down side to it, was how much his head hurt. Harry blinked when a bottle was pushed into his line of sight. He looked at Draco questioning, the other chuckling. "This will help on your headache." Draco stated, while he gently reached in to rub Harry's temple, waiting for him to take the bottle. Harry nodded, opening the bottle and drowning the liquid it contained. He felt a weird tingling go through him, like the liquid went down his system, warming his insides. It did work though. The headache slowly disappeared, Harry blinking at Draco in awe. "wow. That's pretty handy." Draco snorted, taking Harry's hand in his. "I know."

They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence, their connected hands swinging back and forth in between them. Harry pulled his hand free to knock on the door to his aunt and uncles house. Dudley's car was parked in the driveway, which meant that him and his fiancé, Daisy was already there. He took a deep breath, glancing at Draco, before turning to the door, smiling when it was opened. His aunt greeted him with a smile.

"Harry! We were starting to think you wouldn't come."

Harry chuckled at her words. "Ah I wouldn't miss our monthly get together for anything in the world Petunia."

Now it was her turn to chuckle and she fondly ruffled Harry's hair. "come on in, come on in Harry!"

First then she seemed to notice Draco, who bowed his head in greeting. "Oh. Harry, who is this?"

Draco stepped forward and took her hand in both of his, leaning in to kiss it. "I'm Draco Malfoy. A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dursley."

Harry wanted to laugh at the red color tainting his aunts cheeks, instead he rolled his eyes at Draco.

"Let's go inside, shall we? I heard Dudley have news."

His aunts face lighted up at his words and she gestured for them to enter the house before she started talking.

"Oh yes oh yes. My little boy is already grown up." She shook her head in disbelief at that aspect, leading the two younger men into the Livingroom.

His cousin stood up, grinning as Harry entered and pulled him into a bear hug. "Harry."

Harry chuckled, trying to catch his breath. "Dudley." He chuckled, patting the slightly bigger males back.

As soon as Dudley let go of him, Daisy, who reminded Harry a whole lot of his aunt rose from her seat and gently shook Harry's hand. "Harry." She said, smiling softly, before her attention was grasped by her fiancé.

Harry smiled as the two resumed their seats, before he was met by his uncle ruffling his hair. "Harry. Tell me have anyone we know been in and out of your courtrooms lately?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "No uncle Vernon. Though someone who looked a lot like our old neighbor did have a case in court last week."

His uncle chuckled. "good good. Have you been well Harry?"

Harry nodded, glancing at Draco, letting his smile grow. "More than well" He stated.

As Harry looked at Draco, the rest of the occupants in the room turned their attention to him as well. Draco smiled, moving over to stand beside Harry.

His cousin gaped at him. "Don't tell me..?" Dudley sputtered, making Harry chuckle as he nodded.

His aunt and uncle looked from each other to Harry and Dudley. "What?" His uncle stated, obvious confusion on his face.

Harry let out a breath, glancing at Draco who nodded to him. Harry turned to face his family.

"This is Draco Malfoy. My boyfriend." Harry could feel Draco take his hand, squeezing it.

The room was completely silent, Harry didn't know if that was a bad or a good sign. He glanced from the couch, where his cousin and Daisy were sitting, to the armchair containing his uncle and to his aunt, who were standing near him and Draco. His eyes moving back and thought, desperation pilling up in his stomach. He wished someone would say something. Anything. The silence was worrying him, making him regret what he had just said. No, he didn't regret dating Draco, but maybe it was too soon. Maybe his family weren't ready to accept them. Maybe he should have just told them he was gay. Was he even gay? He didn't know if he was honest with himself. He knew he liked Draco. Draco was a man, that much was certain, but he didn't know if he was generally into guys or if Draco was more special than Harry had first thought. Harry knew Draco was special. Harry had never truly liked anyone like he liked Draco, so for that to have happened Draco had to be special.

Unless… a knot appeared in the bottom of his stomach. What if Draco had used magic on him. What if Draco just wanted Harry to deal with his cases. Harry furrowed his brows. No. that didn't make sense. If that had been the case, Draco wouldn't be here now. Draco liked him for real. All the thought colliding in his mind froze. What if he didn't actually liked Draco? What if Draco had used magic to force him into liking him? Harry shook his head at himself. No. He trusted Draco. Draco wasn't like that. All the other male had done was charm his way into Harry's heart. Harry tightened his hold on Draco's hand. This was real. Still a small voice in the back of his head, kept telling him he couldn't actually be certain.

Harry was pulled back to reality, when Dudley stood up. Harry held his breath, knowing that this was crucial. Even if his aunt and uncle had never treated him badly, Dudley had always been their favorite, simply because he was their child. Harry knew that if Dudley accepted this, there would be a bigger chance that everyone else would as well. Harry held his breath, waiting for his cousin to speak up.

Dudley moved towards Draco, eying the blonde male, making Harry wonder what was going through his cousin's head. "I'm not sure you can really take care of Harry." Dudley spoke, breaking the silence and making Harry let out a breath he didn't knew he'd been holding. That wasn't bad. Dudley didn't seem to reject the idea of Draco being Harry's boyfriend. Harry glanced at the other people in the room, his aunt seemed more relaxed now, smiling softly at her son, his uncle grunting in agreement with Dudley's words.

Draco chuckled, glancing at Harry, letting their eyes meet. "Honestly- so far I think Harry have been the one taking care of me."

Draco smiled as he looked at Harry, making Harry squirm in his spot, his face heating up. "tha-at was nothing" He muttered.

Draco chuckled and squeezed Harry's hand. "Me and Harry met in court."

Dudley raised an eyebrow. "You're a criminal?"

This made Draco snort, Harry chuckling and his aunt and uncle share a worried look.

"no." Draco stated firmly. "I was unlucky. Being the wrong place at a wrong time." He shrugged lightly.

"anyways. Harry have taken care of me. Which makes it so much more important for me to take care of him now." Draco sent Harry a smile, before turning back to Dudley.

"I will do my best to make Harry happy." Dudley nodded, glancing at each of his parents, before he patted Draco's shoulder.

"Guess that's all you need to do." He chuckled. "Congratulation."

Harry's smile grew so wide it felt like it could break his face. His uncle grunted a congratulation as well and his aunt shook her head, smiling at Harry before she went to fetch dinner.

Harry felt relief stream through him. He hadn't realized how worried he had truly been. He didn't want to lose his family. In reality they were all he had. Harry had never really had the social skills Dudley possessed and his family had been the stable mountain he could always rely on to be there for him through whatever struggle he had. He wanted to keep that, while gaining a new kind of stability in his life. Draco. Harry sent the blonde a grin, Draco leaning in to kiss his cheek, muttering as he did so. "That went well."

Harry rolled his eyes, circling his arm around Draco's waist, leading the blonde into the dining room. Draco was right. It could have gone a lot worse.

Dinner went rather smooth. His uncle talked about his work with Harry, aunt Petunia and Daisy discussing gardens, while Dudley and Draco had a rather intense conversation about public swimming areas. After dessert all conversation was halted, by Dudley standing up, coughing slightly. He reached a hand down to Daisy, sending the woman a soft smile.

"As you all know, I said I had news tonight. One of them was that Harry had met someone to be honest, because I didn't expect him to be brave enough to bring said person along." Harry sent his cousin a glare, which made Dudley chuckle.

"But the other one is something else. As you know me and Daisy will be getting married the coming spring." Here Dudley sent Daisy another smile, squeezing her hand.

"But joining us at the wedding will be a new family member." Aunt Petunia gasped, before getting up from her chair and fussing over Daisy, making said woman laugh.

Dudley shook his head. "Mom easy now, Daisy is only 3 months in and the doctors are pretty certain the baby is healthy." Petunia beamed at her son, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oh my big boy. Giving me a grandchild already. I'm so proud of you!"

Dudley hugged his mother back, his eyes tingling with mirth. "Mom you're being embarrassing."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "shush. Ah my son is gonna be a father!"

Draco and Harry shared a look, intertwining their hands, underneath the table, Harry grinning from ear to ear. He was happy for his cousin. He knew him and Daisy would be the best parents any child could wish for. Today truly had been a wonderful day.


	19. This is real

AN: I apologize for taking so long to update...- I had a hard time getting things to fit together in my head. Also please read the AN at the end of this chapter-

Harry had honestly never been so happy before. The evening had only become better and better and Draco had been the image of the perfect boyfriend. Which he in Harry's opinion also was. Harry waved to his aunt and uncle as him and Draco walked down the path towards the street they had arrived at. His cousin and Daisy waving to them from Dudley's car.

Harry felt Draco squeeze his hand, making him turn his attention to said male. Draco leaned in to kiss his cheek, grinning as Harry's cheeks heated up to a dark red color. They walked in silence, before Draco pulled him to a stop.

"Here will do" he muttered, the blonde male's arms circling around Harry, before he felt a tug in his stomach, closing his eyes, shortly after finding himself on his own street.

Draco's eyes met his, the other was standing a bit too close. Harry could barely breath. It wasn't uncomfortable though. A hand gently ran over his back, pale fingers running through black hair, Harry closed his eyes, letting the blonde's fingers calm his breathing down.

The gentle touch, made Harry so relaxed he didn't even realize how close Draco's face was to his own, before said male spoke.

"Can I stay tonight?" the sudden words sounded like a pencil dropping in a silent classroom.

Harry felt himself tensing up. He had seen enough movies to know what staying the night truly indicated. Harry opened his eyes a little, looking at Draco for any indicating that those were his intentions.

It wasn't that Harry didn't want to do it. He honestly just didn't know how. He didn't want to ruin a perfect day, by being an inexperienced failure. He frowned at the idea, hiding his face in Draco's shoulder. It was too soon. He wasn't ready. Even though he knew Draco wouldn't actually judge him, Harry also knew that he himself would judge him.

He glanced at Draco again, the other seemed to sense that Harry needed time to actually respond, but that didn't stop Draco from, pressing soft pecks into black hair. Harry wanted Draco to stop so he could think, but then again he wanted Draco to kiss him elsewhere than just his hair.

When had he became so indecisive? He didn't know. Maybe it was due to his lack of dating experience. He sighed softly in content as Draco nuzzles his nose into Harry's hair. Harry closed his eyes pressing his face harder into the blonde's shoulder.

"sure" he mumbled.

In the end even if it would be safer to say no, Harry wanted Draco to stay. He wanted the other male to hold him as he slept. Keep him close and tell him to have sweet dreams. Even if Draco's question wasn't as innocent as that, Harry wanted Draco to come with him inside. He wanted Draco to be his first. To take care of him and shower him with a kind of affection no one but Draco could.

As Harry unlocked his house he noticed how Draco kept looking around, like someone would jump out at them any second. Harry felt a shiver go down his spine, quickly opening the door and entering his place. Here he was safer.

Draco followed him inside, closing the door behind them, before he had Harry caught against a wall. Harry's eyes widened in surprise at the bold movement, eyes meeting Draco's.

"Harry-" Draco muttered, the look in his eyes making Harry weak in his knees.

"I love you" Harry blinked, wondering if he had truly heard the other male right. His words repeating themselves inside Harry's head. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think off in said moment and leant in to press their lips together in a firm kiss, trying to portray his feelings through his lips. His arms circling around Draco's waist, while his mind was driving on overtime. Did he love Draco?

Harry wasn't sure. He wasn't actually sure what love was, when family wasn't involved. He thought he loved Draco though, but he wasn't sure. What if what he was feeling wasn't actually love, but something else entirely?

Harry decided to let go of his thoughts, for once he would let logic out the window and speak what his heart said. And his heart was pretty damn sure.

"I love you too" He mumbled into the kiss, running his hands through blonde strands of hair, pulling Draco into another kiss before the blonde could even react to what he had just said.

Harry found himself being pressed harder against the wall, by Draco's body. The action making his already red face turn a deeper red color. Draco pulled away from the kiss, making Harry open his eyes to look at the other. The questions in Draco's eyes were clear.

Was he allowed to seal the whole confession up with the most intimate actions two human beings could act in. Harry was glad he had already had time to think it over, so it wouldn't take him forever to respond and ruin the mood. So he nodded, he wanted to share it with Draco.

Draco seemed relieved by Harry's response, shortly after leaning in to press his lips over Harry's neck, pressing firm kisses down his throat and back up towards his ear, flickering his tongue out to trail it over Harry's earlobe, making said male squirm against the wall.

Harry wasn't sure if what he was feeling was how it was supposed to feel, but he wasn't going to ask Draco. He felt like a stream of gentle caressing flames trailed over his throat and down his spine, the wetness of Draco's tongue against his earlobe making the hairs in his neck stand up.

He had never felt anything quite like it. Draco though, seemed to know exactly what he was doing to Harry. The smirk playing on his lips, each time the blonde pulled away from his neck, to let their eyes meet spoke for itself.

Harry felt tense, almost uncomfortable with how vulnerable he was at the moment, but he yelled at himself for being just that. This was a special moment. He should relax and let Draco lead. He nodded to himself, leaning his head back against the wall, closing his eyes, trying to focus at the way Draco's tongue was currently trailing a line down his neck.

Harry's fingers dug into the other male's scalp, making Draco let out a soft groan. Said groan, made Harry open his eyes in surprise to look at Draco if he was okay, soon enough realizing that he was more than okay. Draco pulled away though at Harry's movement, smiling at him.

"Bedroom?" Draco asked, seemingly casual.

Harry could feel his throat clog up, and he swallowed hard, before nodding. Taking things to the bedroom made things so much more real. He was going to have sex with Draco. Harry felt Draco's hand in his own, the blonde giving it a soft squeeze, sending him a look which made Harry feel like Draco knew just what he was thinking.

He let out a soft breath. He had no reason to worry. Draco would take care of him. He sent the other a soft smile, before squeezing back. Draco letting Harry take his time to collect his thoughts fully, before Harry lead the way towards the bedroom.

As they walked Draco's eyes kept meeting Harry's, asking him without words if he was sure. Harry nodded. He might not have been sure at first, but now he was. He trusted Draco, he realized. Draco hadn't forced Harry into loving him, even if he could. Draco wasn't one of those guys who just wanted a quick one night stand. Draco was real. Draco had met his family. Draco wanted him for him. Draco loved him and Harry loved Draco. This would be just right.

AN: As you can see this leads up to a smut scene- but because i've cut the chapter here, you guys can decide if you want the smut or not- :) Please review and tell me so I can start on next chapter! :)


	20. Complete trust

AN: So this chapter is longer than usual cuz i wanted to fit the smut into one chapter. Yes this is purely smut and if youre not into that this doesnt affect the plot much, though it does affect their rls :) I hope it isnt too bad- my smut is kinda rusty- pls review :) Read my profile on my update schedule ouo

Even if it would be right, it didn't make it less awkward. Harry lead Draco to the bedroom, the two of them simply looking at each other for a while, before Draco moved in to cup Harry's face in his hands.

"I don't think you realize how precious you are when you look at me like that" He muttered, the blondes words ghosting over his skin, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

Draco gently circled his thumbs over Harry's cheeks, said male closing his eyes, leaning into the touch. The others hand moved over his jaw, down over his neck to his shoulder, from which position Harry was pulled into the other man's chest. He opened his eyes shortly, before he felt Draco's lips gently press against his. Harry circled his arms around Draco's neck, tilting his head slightly, allowing Draco to take the lead. Draco moved forward, making Harry back towards the bed, until his calves collided with the beds edge and he fell on top of it, looking up into deep grey eyes.

Draco reached in to gently caress his cheek, making Harry let out a soft breath, smiling at the other. Draco seemed to know what Harry needed, when Harry himself had no clue. Draco's hand traveled from his cheek to the edge of his shirt, before he edged Harry to lift himself up slightly, allowing Draco to pull Harry's shirt over his head. Leaving the dark-haired man half naked.

Draco moved onto the bed, sitting in between Harry's legs as he gently moved his palms over the now exposed skin. Harry closed his eyes, sighing in content. The way Draco's hands moved over his skin send tingles through his body, the hairs in his neck standing tall.

Their eyes met shortly, before Harry looked away, his cheeks heating up. The look in Draco's eyes was something he had never truly seen there before. It reminded him of when a lion slayed its prey, but beneath that layer lay something deeper. Love.

Draco leant down to press soft pecks over Harry's skin, each time Harry sneaked a peek at the other male, their eyes met. The sensation of lips against his chest was alien, but Harry found his toes curling in enjoyment. His hand found its way into Draco's hair, a small trail of goosebumps following Draco's kisses over his skin. Harry made a small sound, which came from the back of his throat as Draco moved a hand over his still pants clad legs, squeezing it.

Harry blinked, when Draco sat up, furrowing his brows, before the other pulled his shirt over his head, leaning back down, to connect their lips. Draco muttered. "You're beautiful" and for the first time in his life Harry really did feel beautiful. His face heated up at the other's words, but their shared kiss made it unnecessary for him to reply.

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair, their lips moving softly together as Draco ran his hands over Harry's hips, Harry lifted his legs placing his feet flat on the bed, pulling away from the kiss to look into Draco's eyes.

"I-I'ts okay" He mumbled, Draco's eyes shifting, before the other sent him a smile.

"I didn't want to pressure you into doing it, Harry." Harry smiled, moving blonde strands of hair away from his boyfriend's face. " I know." He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, before his eyes met Draco's.

"I want to be one with you." Draco had never been one to blush, but Harry noticed the slight rosa on his cheeks, it encouraged him to continue. "I want you to be my first, to touch me, to show me another world." As his sentence progressed his voice grew lower in volume.

Draco grinned at him. "Oh I will, trust me." Was all he said, before he without hesitation reached in to undo Harry's pants, smoothly pulling pants and boxers down, before returning to his earlier spot between Harry's legs. Harry wasn't sure he had ever been as redfaced as he currently was. He had never been completely naked in front of anyone like this. Honestly he had been worried that Draco would feel disgust when they finally reached this point, but all he saw in the others eyes was admiration as Draco's eyes moved over his body.

Harry gathered himself while Draco took in the view. Moving his hands in to fiddle with the button of Draco's pants. He squinted his eyes when the damn thing wouldn't open. Draco chuckled softly, fondly leaning in to kiss Harry, before pulling his wand up, in one swift movement getting rid of any particle of clothes which earlier had been in the way. Harry gulped.

Amazed at not only Draco's display of magic, but also his body. Harry sat up, the two of them sitting so close their noses bumped together, he leant in to kiss Draco, like he'd never kissed anyone before, pressing himself closer to the blonde, their chests pressing flush against each other. Draco seemed surprised at first, at Harry's sudden boost of initiative, but he quickly adapted, pulling the dark haired man into his lap, to allow their bodies to press even closer to each other, their lips moving together with an eagerness Draco hadn't felt from Harry before.

Draco circled his arms around the others waist, rolling his hips upwards, his cock rubbing against Harry's ass. The action made Harry gasp in surprise, allowing Draco to push his tongue inside the surprised male's mouth. Harry gripped onto Draco's hair, letting out soft whimpers as Draco continued to roll his hips. Harry pulled away from the kiss to take in air, panting softly as he looked at Draco. He leaned back, letting himself fall back onto the bed, looking up at the blonde with eyes full of curiosity.

Draco didn't waste much time, grabbing his wand lubing up his fingers. Their eyes met, before Draco spoke. "This might hurt a bit Harry." Harry nodded, already knowing that from the limited information about sexual intercourse he had gotten over the years. He hadn't expected it to sting quiet as bad as it did though. It wasn't too bad as first, when Draco simply rubbed his finger over Harry's entrance, the lube felt weird against his hole, but else it was actually pretty enjoyable and Harry found himself arching his back into Draco's hand. His face scrunched up in slight pain as soon as Draco added pressure, slowly pushing his finger past the ring of muscles and into him. He squirmed softly, gently gripping onto the sheets.

Draco seemed to sense his discomfort and simply kept his finger still, eyes locked on Harry's face. Harry took a few breaths trying to relax, but it wasn't as easy said as done. He closed his eyes shortly, giving himself a moment to breath, concentrating about the way Draco was currently running his free hand over his thigh. The act was comforting and Harry soon after found himself lulled into relaxing.

Their eyes met, Draco's questioning, he nodded. It was only slightly uncomfortable when Draco slowly retreated his finger, pushing it back inside just as slow. Harry closed his eyes again, panting softly at the way the other male's finger moved inside of him. Draco picked up the pace at one point, but Harry barely noticed. Draco's finger scraped against his walls sending shivers through him, making his toes curl in a pleasant way. Harry whimpered softly when Draco pulled his finger fully out, opening his eyes in confusion as he looked at the other male. Draco smiled at him, leaning down to press soft pecks over his face. Harry couldn't see what exactly Draco was doing, but he could feel the added size, when Draco pushed his finger back inside him.

His hands found the bedsheets once more, gripping onto them as he bit onto his lip, leaning his head back into the bed. Draco's hand returned on his thigh, his lips moving gently over Harry's jaw, down his neck, trying to distract said male from the pain in his lower region.

Draco gave Harry his time to adjust, Harry apricating Draco's patience with him, as he slowly pushed down onto Draco's fingers, to indicate it was okay for the other man to move his fingers.

As soon as Draco started moving his fingers, Harry found himself having a hard time to control the sounds leaving his lips. Said sounds encouraging Draco to go deeper, curling his fingers up, just to uncurl them, spreading them wide as he pulled them almost all the way out just to push them back inside.

Sweat started forming on Harry's forehead, his hair sticking to his skin as he arched into Draco's touch. Draco nuzzled his face into Harry's neck, gently nibbling on his skin, tugging at it with his teeth all the while his fingers picked up their pace, making Harry swear out loud, groaning Draco's name softly.

Draco pulled away from Harry's neck, their eyes meeting, Draco's darting towards the small red marks on Harry's throat before he slowly pulled out his fingers, eyes locked with Harry's.

"Ready" He whispered, Harry nodding, before the other male bite his lip and sat up, holding his hand out. "Le-et me do the lube" He mumbled, making a grin appear on Draco's face, the blonde leaning in to mutter in his boyfriend's ear as he conjured the lube in his hand. "That's hot Harry." Successfully making Harry a blushing mess.

"Shu-ut up" He muttered, rubbing the lube in between his hands, before reaching one hand in to tentatively wrap it around Draco's shaft, giving it an experimental stroke, rubbing his thumb over the tip, making Draco groan softly. "Merlin, Harry"

Harry was blushing so hard even his ears were red, but he continued nonetheless, using his other hand to wrap around the base, while his hand stroked over the length, occasionally running over the tip. He was in no way sure what he was doing, but from way Draco gripped the sheets with one hand, while stroking his thigh with the other it couldn't be too bad.

Harry gave Draco's cock a few more strokes, before lifting his gaze to meet Draco's eyes, removing his hands.

Draco cupped Harry's cheek, leaning in to peck his lips. "Lie down." He muttered, Harry following his boyfriends lead, laying down, looking up at him, legs spread slightly wider than they were before. He took a deep breath, letting it out as Draco positioned the tip of his length against Harry's hole, gently rubbing it over it a few times, before he pushed his hips forward.

Harry's face scrunched up like someone pulled a string which pulled his skin up. Draco's fingers had been nothing compared to the pain he was currently feeling. He gripped onto the sheets, panting softly, trying to remind himself it would go away in a minute as Draco pushed into him.

As soon as the blonde was buried inside of him he stilled any movement, reaching in to take Harry's hand in his. "Harry- I love you" He muttered, before slowly rolling his hips, not giving Harry a chance to response. Harry whimpered softly, his grip on Draco's hand tightening as Draco continued to gently rock into him. "I-i- Love you too-" Harry more breathed out than said as his breathing slowly calmed down. The dark haired man pushing his hips downward to meet Draco's. Draco's free hand found Harry's hip, holding him in place as their hips continued to move together.

Harry soon enough arched his back, crying out Draco's name in surprise at the sensation going through his body. Draco aimed to hit the same spot over and over again, making Harry a mess underneath him. Harry reached in to circle his arms around Draco's neck, pulling the other into a rather messy kiss. Draco picked up the pace of his thrust, pushing deeper and harder into the man underneath him, making Harry desperately pull his hair, groaning into the kiss.

It didn't feel like long, before Harry pulled away from the kiss, letting himself fall back on his back, panting heavily as he muttered softly. "My stomach feels funny" Draco couldn't help but snort at his boyfriend's words, leaning down to kiss him firmly. "Come for me Harry." He muttered against the others puffy lips, feeling his own stomach tightening. Harry did. He arched up off the bed, clinging onto Draco's neck as he came all over his own chest. Draco following him shortly after, coming with a groan of the other man's name leaning down to press peck after peck against his lips, making Harry chuckle and tug at his hair to make him stop the peck attack.

Draco smiled at him, Harry cupping his cheeks. "That was…" He muttered, there was no need to finish the sentence, so Draco simply replied. "I know." Before he slowly pulled out of his boyfriend, earning a soft whimper, grabbing his wand to spell them both clean. He pulled Harry into his chest, kissing the top of his head and holding him close. Harry pressed his face into the other man's chest, returning the hug.

"Goodnight Draco." Harry muttered.

"Goodnight Harry."


	21. Emotional

AN: Long time no see guys ouo Sorry i took so long- i didnt know how to write this chapter and i truly hope it doesnt seem too rushed- Pls review! :)

Draco woke at an ungodly hour. As soon as he opened his eyes he knew why. Yesterday had been the best day in his life and today was the day he could lose it all. He knew it was better to tell Harry about the madman who were after him sooner than later, but he really didn't want to. He wanted to disappear, live a muggle life with Harry and simply forget the possible coming wizarding war. He knew he couldn't do just that, but it didn't mean he couldn't dream.

Draco stared into the ceiling, smiling to himself. No matter what danger was waiting in the future he was prepared to fight. For Harry. Draco wasn't sure when he had become such a sap. He figured it was an effect of being saved by the man beside him. He glanced over, smiling as he watched Harry sleep. The other male pressed closer to Draco, muttering something unintelligent as he slept. Draco chuckled for himself, leaning down to kiss the top of Harry's head.

Draco still couldn't get his head around what had happened only hours earlier. Harry had given himself fully to Draco. The dark-haired man had always had a sense of doubt surrounding him, when it concerned their relationship, but yesterday something had changed. Draco couldn't stop himself from smiling at Harry. The man who had introduced Draco as his boyfriend just yesterday, making what they had so much more real. If Draco hadn't already been a lost case, lost in Harry that was it, then yesterday would most like have pushed him the final step on the stairs of love.

Draco reached in to move a strand of hair away from the other man's face, leaning in to kiss his forehead. He still didn't know just what about Harry had made Draco's usually confused stuttering heart, beat steadily for just Harry. He just knew he didn't plan to let anyone take away the steady heartbeats, the fluttering in his stomach and the feeling of ultimate joy.

Draco wasn't sure how long he had been watching Harry, before the dark-haired teen woke up, blinking at him sleepily. Draco leant in to connect their lips softly, he could feel Harry tense up, probably in surprise, because after a few seconds Harry seemed to relax, pressing himself closer to Draco.

"Morning" Draco mumbled, after a while, pulling only a few centimeters away from Harry's lips. Meeting pools of emerald green with his own silvery grey eyes, gently running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Morning" Harry muttered, blinking sleepily, making Draco smile at the others cuteness.

"Did you sleep well Harry?" Harry simply hummed in response, before hiding his face in Draco's shoulder.

"I'm still tired" Draco could feel Harry's lips move against his bare shoulder as he spoke, Draco ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair.

"Sleep some more then. I'll go make us some breakfast." Draco kissed the top of Harry's head smiling when Harry clung onto him.

"stay" He muttered, making Draco chuckle fondly, pulling the other man closer to him.

"Okay I'll stay, but we need to eat at one point Harry." Harry nodded a little, but Draco was sure Harry simply nodded to make Draco stop talking, so he could sleep.

Breakfast had been magically. Harry could barely believe how much easier magic could make ones day. Draco had made breakfast in 5 minutes. Eggs, bacon, toast and even pressed some orange juice. All Harry had been able to do was stare. Draco had closed his open jaw with his hand, making his face turn bright red, by stating he looked too cute all shocked.

Now Draco was reading some paper, with moving pictures, running his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry looking up at the blonde, with a soft smile on his face, his head currently resting in Draco's lap.

Harry had never felt more comfortable with anyone. Not even his cousin and they had showered together when they were younger. Dudley had poked fun of Harry's bathing duck, but it had all been good fun. Harry shook the memory away, watching Draco as he wetted his finger, by licking it, before turning the page.

Harry smiled for himself, for once glad that it was weekend. He usually spend the weekend at the office anyways, simply to do some paper work and get in front of the opposition in his cases, but why bother with work, when it would still be there Monday. Harry had never truly enjoyed his free time, but now, with Draco there he fully understood why his secretary had demanded to have a day off every Saturday.

His eyes met Draco's, the other man put his paper away, smiling down at Harry. His smile faltered though, making Harry frown in confusion.

"Harry, I need to tell you something." Harry's frown deepened. This seemed like a repeat of the whole ' I'm a wizard talk', but Harry didn't see what else Draco could have to tell him.

He simply nodded, allowing Draco to take his time to speak up.

"In my world…" He started out, before pausing, reaching in to take Harry's hand in his own.

"In my world, there was a dark wizard. He was believed to be taking over the world. No one knew how to stop him. One day he simply disappeared. It was said that a one year old boy had taken care of the darkest wizard through our history. His parents died in an attempt to protect him. Everyone knew his name, celebrated him and was certain he would save our world fully from the dark wizard."

Draco gulped and Harry wondered, why he would tell him this.

"The boy disappeared though, everyone expected him to appear at the magical school I went to, but he never did. In the end, his name disappeared from peoples lips. The dark wizard started regaining his strength and a wizarding war might happen soon." Draco whispered the last part, looking away before he spoke again.

"The boy was the same age as I am, born in the end of July and his name was… Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes widened. He froze, his heartbeat picking up it's pace, not quite sure what Draco was actually telling him.

"whe-en I met you I had no idea, I swear!" Draco's voice seemed pained as he continued.

"I-I. My father believes The dark wizard will find you through me…"

Harry blinked, looking at Draco in confusion.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry Harry. I never meant to put you into danger. The dark wizard is mad, he believes your death will give him the world." Draco tightened his hold on Harry's hand. Harry couldn't comprehend it all, simply looking at Draco, who's eyes started getting teary.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. Please say something."

Harry didn't know what to say, he reached his free hand in to dry the blonde's tears away, sighing softly as he let Draco's words run through his head.

"He is after me? I'm in danger?"

Draco nodded, looking on the edge of a break down. Harry sat up, pulling the other man into his chest, hugging him gently.

"Hey, don't cry." He muttered, which only made Draco start sobbing. Harry gently caressed the others head.

"what can we do?" He hummed, trying to keep his head clear and not think of the possible danger they were now both in.

What about his family? Would they be okay? He furrowed his brows. He would probably have to quit his job and go under the ground, wouldn't he? He nodded to himself. Even if it wasn't exactly something he looked forward to, he wouldn't exchange haven met Draco for anything in the world.

Draco had changed his world. Sure, this wasn't exactly the way he had imagined Draco would change his world, but if it was how it had to be, he would handle it.

Draco looked at him, blinking his tears away. " I never meant to turn your world upside down and you're soon gonna be a uncle." Draco shook his head. "We'll have to hide… prepare you to fight if he ever comes near you." Draco muttered, looking at Harry with a heartbroken expression, Harry swore he'd never want to see on the blonde's face again.

"My father will help us."

Harry nodded. "You talked to him about this before we visited my aunt and uncle didn't you?"

Draco nodded, sighing softly. "I wanted to give you one last normal day."

Harry smiled softly as he cupped Draco's face. "This isn't your fault Draco. Thank you. Let's go pack my things shall we?" He chuckled softly at the surprise on Draco's face, smiling as the other leant in to peck his lips.

"I love you" Draco muttered against his lips, Harry muttering back. "I love you too. Lets take this as our first shared journey, Draco"

Draco chuckled nodding. "I must look like a mess" He said, while drying his eyes with his hands.

"You do." Harry said, earning a hit on his arm from Draco.

"Git." Harry simply laughed. Draco was worth it.


	22. Damn wizards

AN: Surprise! who had seen this update coming? certainly not me- LOL i was stuck at the first part but suddenly it just came to me- I'm sorry it took so long- Enjoy!

Harry made a face as they walked through the sewers hiding just below Londons pretty streets. He was clutching Draco's hand tightly, for once wishing they could use Draco's magically appear out of nowhere skill, but understanding why they couldn't.

They were in danger and magic would only endanger them even further. Apparently apparition, as the magically appear skill was called, was tracked in the ministry of magic. Draco knew that the dark wizard had taken over said place, so it only made sense he would track Draco if he actually found out Harry was with him. Draco's father would meet them at the end of the sewer, wherever that was. Draco glanced at him, Harry sending said male a soft smile. He was okay, Draco didn't need to worry.

Harry felt a shiver down his spine, he could hear the small feet, with tiny nails, clawing against the sewers walls. Splashes occasionally sounded as well, the sounds making Harry scrunch his nose and tighten his hold on Draco's hand. He could lividly see the rats in his head, how they ran along the edge of the running water, feet hitting the big cement pipe they were walking in as they looked for food in the disgusting water on the bottom of the pipes, jumping into the water in hopes of it being food.

Harry moved closer to Draco, rats were disgusting.

Draco lead the way, seemingly having no trouble finding the correct turn when the sewer split into more pipes. Harry couldn't help, but be impressed. Harry didn't really remember much of the turns and if he had to go back he would most likely get lost. There was no point in pretending he knew where they were. He did know that when the dark grew slightly lighter, that they were near the exit. He could sense Draco's actual disgust with the sewers, when said male picked up the pace and muttered.

"Almost there, Harry."

Harry nodded in response, himself eager to leave the damn place. As the light became more dominant Harry found himself blinking rapidly, the sharp light blinding him momentarily. Harry could feel the presence of someone else though and when Draco tensed up, he knew it wasn't said male's father.

Harry pressed closer into Draco's sight as his vision cleared and he saw why Draco had frozen up. In front of them stood a man. He wasn't much taller than either of them and there for that didn't make him intimidating, what did was the way he held himself. He was wearing dark almost dress like robes, which moved in the wind. His bald scalp reflecting the sunlight, his eyes shinning with a burn Harry had never seen before. And he was a damn lawyer, he had seen a lot of burning gazes.

"Well hello there, Young Malfoy." The man's voice sent a shiver through Harry, it sounded like a pair of knifes being slide over each other.

"I should say hello from your father. He is quite enjoying his stay in your cellar." A wicked grin spread on the man's face before he moved closer to them, reaching in to cup Harry's cheek. Harry froze.

"If it isn't Harry Potter." The man shook his head.

"We meet at last. I've been searching for you, for a long time."  
Harry furrowed his brows. "Why?"

The man laughed, almost heartily. "Why he asks? Oh this boy. Isn't he aware of who I am?"

The man turned towards Draco, Harry first now noticing the almost bone like stick the man was twirling between his fingers.

Draco swallowed. "I'm afraid not." He stated, his voice much steadier than Harry had expected, he could feel Draco shaking slightly.

The man seemed weirdly agitated by Draco's words.

The man swung the bony stick in the air, flaming words appearing out of seemingly nothing. Harry blinked, the bony thing had to be the mans wand. Draco had explained how it worked, the wand picked its wizard or witch. Harry had never imagined a wand could be that ugly though.

Draco's wand was smooth, when Harry had ran his fingers over it, the wood had been as soft as a pillow. The mans wand was nothing like that.

First then Harry realized what the words said. 'I am Lord Voldemort'

Harry turned towards Draco, not really sure how to react to said words. It only seemed to anger the man further. He raised his wand again, but before Harry could see what the man was doing, he was spinning, reality turning into a whirl of colors, before everything manifested again.

Harry didn't get a moment to collect himself before Draco was pulling him off towards a rather big building. He was still too confused to really grasp what was happening as they entered said building.

Draco first loosened his rather tight hold on Harry's arms when they were safely inside the building. He turned to Harry, grabbing his shoulders looking into his eyes with a worry Harry had never seen directed at him before. Sure, aunt Petunia had been worried back when he was 7 and had fallen off the school roof, but the worry in Draco's eyes was in a whole different level.

Harry nodded, Draco's hold loosening, before he was pulled into a tight hug. He found himself hiding his face in the other male's shoulder, arms circling around Draco's waist as he let out a breath he didn't know he had held.

"You'll be safe here" Draco muttered.

"I will have to go save my father…."

Harry blinked, pulling away to look at the blond.

Draco sighed. "He did this for us Harry. He might not be father of the year, but he tried to protect us. I can't leave him behind."

Harry nodded. In some sense he understood. He had had to leave his family behind, to protect them. Draco had to save his father to protect him. Harry still wished they could just stay here though, wherever here was, as long as they were safe it couldn't be that bad of a place.

"Malfoy?" Draco turned around, his face scrunching up in a grimace, before he almost spit out the other male's name.

"Weasley." Draco nodded at the other, before turning back towards Harry, cupping his face in his hands.

"I-if…" His voice cracked, before he seemed to collect himself.

"If I don't come back… Just know that I love you, Harry."

Harry wasn't sure how to react, especially not when he heard laughter behind him, clearly directed at them. He gently placed his hand on top of Draco's giving the others hand a soft squeeze, before he turned around to face whoever had the nerve to laugh at them.

The redheaded male from before. Harry should have known.

"What is so funny that you think you can laugh at it without realizing how serious the tone is?"

The male seemed to freeze up, his laughter quickly sobering up.

"Uh" He said dumbly.

Harry shook his head, reaching in to take Draco's hand an intertwining their fingers.

That seemed to get the redhead talking.

"Just never imagined Malfoy here loving anyone but himself."

Harry looked back at Draco, who simply shrugged, as he spoke. "He's from my school as well."

Harry hummed in thought, before he turned his attention towards the redhead once more.

"Mind you, I doubt you actually have any clue what Draco is like."

The redhead snorted. "Trust me- I know he's a stuck up little git."

Harry wasn't usually a violent guy, but he found himself wanting to hit the redhead. It was clear that said man had no clue what a wonderful person Draco really was. He shook his head, turning to Draco, in an attempt to ignore the other male.

"Don't let him hurt you." Harry muttered, like their conversation had never been interrupted by the rude redhead.

"I can't promise anything Harry. You know he's out to get us. Especially you. He was furious that you'd never even heard of him"

Draco laughed as he gently caressed Harry's cheek with his free hand.

The redhead interrupted once again. "I'm sorry but who are you talking about?"

Draco sighed as he looked at the man. "Voldemort Weasel. Are you satisfied now? Cant you just let me have one last moment with my boyfriend."

The redhead turned as pale as snow. "You know who is after you?"

Harry just nodded, figuring it was easier to get the redhead to leave if they satisfied his curiosity.

"I might be able to help you." The redhead looked determinate at them, making Harry rather confused.

He hadn't seemed all that willing to help or even be nice just a few moments ago.


	23. It's over

**AN: This chapter is now reuploaded, i hope everyone can read it now :)**

AN: so i was moving my stories from one place to another, chapter by chapter. I copied chapter 23 and was confused why it was less than 1000 words. Then i checked here and realized i never posted a chapter 23...- Turns out i started chapter 24 too early LOL. I had a hard time finishing what used to be chapter 24, but now where i can add the two together i have more than 1200 words and can update haha- sorry for the very long wait- the story is ending soon and its hard for me to figure out just how to end it right. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

A bushy haired woman hurried through the doors he and Draco had come through, she steered directly towards them, turning to Weasley.

"I came as fast as I could. Your patronus said you had a way to get things under control." She first then seemed to notice Draco and Harry and made a face.

"Granger." Draco nodded at the witch, Harry copied his boyfriends gesture. Granger rose an eyebrow, when she noticed their connected hands, but simply nodded at both of them, before turning back towards Weasley.

"I'm guessing Malfoy and his friend have something to do with it."

Weasley nodded. "Malfoy know where he is. He is after him." The redhead pointed at Harry, making the witch beside him furrow her brows.

"No way. Is he…?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, he is Granger, now get a move on. I have to save my father, so as nice as our little reunion was, I'd like to get on with this."

Harry just looked at the others, not quite following their conversation.

"Am I what?" He directed the question at Draco, but it was Granger who answered.

"The boy who lived. A boy most of our world thought to be a legend."

Harry blinked. The boy who lived? What a ridiculous name. It made no sense to him why that would be the exact name the wizarding world had chosen for their so called hero, when he obviously had to be alive to be a hero.

He shook his head, squinting his eyes, turning to Draco again. "I'll tell you all about it later, okay? Right now we need to save my father."

Harry nodded. Lucius was their first priority. As mean as the man could be, it had turned out he had a heart. And if they wanted to save that exact part of the man they had to free him from the bald mans claws.

Granger nodded as well, before she spoke. "And why exactly do we have to save your father? He is as far as the ministry knows a known deatheater."

Draco snorted. "Granger, oh sweet innocent Granger. Can't you see further than your own nose? Did you really think my father would risk his life for a fucking muggle, if he was truly a deatheater." Draco sent Harry an apologizing look, but Harry simply shrugged. He didn't mind being called a muggle.

"You mean a squib." Granger corrected, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Granger, get the point would you? Sure, my father isn't a great man, I won't deny that, but he doesn't deserve what Voldemort will do to him if we don't rescue him."

Harry noticed Weasley shivering at the mention of the bald mans name. He nodded at Draco's words.

"Can you help us?" Harry said, before Granger could start talking again.

The bushy haired girl, seemed to soften slightly. A soft sigh left her lips, before she nodded.

"Ron, send your patronus to the order. I'm going to the ministry of magic."

The redhead nodded. "What about them?"

Draco snorted. "Harry stays here. I'm going to the manor now. We already wasted too much time."

Granger made a face but simply nodded. Harry furrowed his brows, tightening his hold on Draco's hand. After they had arrived at this location, he had seemingly forgotten how dangerous what his boyfriend was going to do was.

"Don't" Harry muttered, making a soft smile appear on Draco's face. He gently cupped Harry's cheek with his free hand.

"Harry. You know I have to. He was willing to sacrifice his life, even his world, for me. I can't just leave him behind."

Harry nodded, gaze now directed at the floor. The bald man was dangerous. That much he had realized. The man wanted to kill not only him, but also Draco. He knew Draco had to go. Of course he did. But he wished he didn't. Harry wasn't willing to let go, now where he had finally found the other male.

"Yo-ou will come back to me, right?" He muttered, lifting his head to meet Draco's eyes.

Draco nodded. "I'll always come back to you, Harry."

Weasley coughed. "Malfoy I sent my patronus to the order. It's time to get going."

Draco nodded, leaning in to fleetingly press his lips against Harrys. Even if the kiss was short, the firm pressure of Draco's lips against his, told Harry just what he needed to know. He slowly loosened his hold on Draco's hand.

"Be careful."

Draco smiled at him, giving his hand one last squeeze, before he took a hold of Weasleys arms and they walked towards the doors. Draco sent one last glance over his shoulder, when they exited, before the two men disappeared into thin air.

Harry wasn't sure what to do with himself, so he found a chair and sat down. Draco would be back any second.

Any second turned into an hour, then two. By the time it had almost been three hours, Harry was walking back and forth. He couldn't sit still. Why hadn't Draco returned yet? How long could it take? Harry sighed softly, rubbing the back of his neck, wishing he had his papers, so he could drown himself in a case. At least that would take his mind of what was truly worrying him.

The hospital didn't contain anything which could distract him, unless you counted the people. At first he had been amazed by the different patients, the way doctors moved around the place, the magic of the place. By now the amazement had disappeared and all he could think of was blonde hair, grey eyes, pale skin… Draco.

Every time the doors opened Harry almost expected said male to walk through them, but every single time he was disappointed. That was until a familiar redhead rushed through the doors, he was carrying something or someone in his arms, followed by the bushy haired girl. Right there behind them was the man Harry had been waiting for.

His body reacted on its own accord, his legs carried him to the other male arms opening as he got closer. Draco opened his arms for him as well and Harry found himself safely pressed against the other male's chest. He didn't realize he was crying, before he registered Draco's words.

"It's okay Harry. I'm here now, everything's okay. Don't cry."

Everything was okay. Draco was here. Harry pressed himself harder against Draco, tightening his arms around the other male. "I was so worried." He muttered, making Draco chuckle softly, and lean in to peck the top of Harry's head.

"There's no need to worry anymore. Voldemort is dead."

Harry blinked, lifting his head to look at Draco. "How?"

Draco chuckled once more, this time it didn't have the same fondness, it was rather empty.

"My father." Draco muttered. First then Harry realized that Lucius Malfoy hadn't been following the trio.

"What happened?" Draco sighed softly, taking a deep breath.

"On our way there, Weasley and Granger told me about this thing called Horcruxes." Here he paused, pulling away to take Harry's hand.

"Let's sit down, this will take a while." Harry nodded as he let Draco lead him to the chair he had sit in hours earlier.

Draco didn't let go of Harry's hand, as they sat down. He intertwined their fingers and leant in to rest his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Horcruxes are objects containing a piece of soul. He had created six. Granger and Weasley have been searching for them since we finished school." Here Draco snorted.

"Imagine that. Searching for something you have no idea what could be, for 8 years."

Harry hummed in thought, imagining what that would be like. In some sense it was a lot like his cases. He was searching for the truth. What they had been searching for had for sure been harder to find though.

Draco continued after a while, clearly haven thought about it himself.

"They destroyed them all, except one. His snake." Draco pulled their hands into his lap, gently covering Harry's hand with his free hand, running his thumb over Harry's skin.

"The snake was there with him. When we arrived that jerk had my father strung in between two threes." Draco paused.

"He had tortured him. It was clear in the look my father sent me. His eyes…" Harry squeezed Draco's hand softly.

"They were so.. empty" Here his voice cracked slightly, as he lifted his head to look at Harry.

"He was ready to die." Draco muttered, biting his lip.

"We somehow freed him, it was one big chaos. The order joined us at some point and they fought against the deatheaters, while we focused on my dad and the snake. I'm still not sure how Weasley killed the snake or Granger got rid of the strings around my father's wrists, but they did." Here he sent Harry a soft smile, the smile held only a shadow of joy.

"My father then sent the killing curse Voldemorts way. He actually killed him" Draco muttered, leaning closer to Harry, nuzzling his nose into the other male's neck for a while, before he took a slightly deeper breath and said.

"When Voldemort fell… My own aunt… she-" Draco choked slightly on a sob, pressing his face hard into Harry's neck. Harry gently ran his fingers through the other's hair.

"She killed him Harry." His words were barely more than a whisper, but it was clear to Harry that it took all the strength Draco had left for him to even say them.


End file.
